State of Play
by politicspotter
Summary: The Minister of Magic is dead. Harry is given some rather unsettling information following the assassination. Now a power vacuum has opened in the void of clear leadership. Those who want the top job will stop at nothing to attain it. Harry is now in a position he never foresaw. Please feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1: From Death's Servant

**Friday, March 15, 2024**

**Ministry of Magic**

"Congratulations Arthur!" Harry Potter called out as his father-in-law entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, echoed by the others there with him.

Arthur was retiring from his position as Head of the department today, after holding the post for almost twenty-six years. He had been very specific with his wish that Harry take over the job. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Cabinet had voted unanimously in his favor. Harry had been an Auror for the same amount of time as Arthur had been the Department Head right after the war. By 2007 had become Head of the Auror Office, making him the second in command of the Department.

Now the day had finally arrived and when Arthur left today, he would no longer work at the Ministry, or be a Junior Minister in the Cabinet. When Harry arrived at work the next morning he would be in control of the single largest Ministry Department and take the title of Junior Minister for Magical Law Enforcement. There is no question that this would be a huge change within the Ministry.

"Harry, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Arthur said with a smile as he shook hands with witches and wizards he spent more than half his years working with. "Today's a big day. You should enjoy it." Harry said as they stood in the Department's lobby.

A large banner hung from the ceiling along with many other decorations, including some Weasley fireworks that last several hours and burn cold. Other than this the room was fairly similar to the rest of the Ministry, with it's dark wooden floor, and dark tiled walls and ceilings. On one wall were pictures of famous department Heads and different sub-department Heads. On the other were brass plaques with the names of department personnel killed in the line of duty. At the end of the hall was reception desk and past that was a hall with corridors to each of the department offices.

Magical Law Enforcement Patrol which includes the Hit Wizards and Investigation Department were all to the right and under the command of the Head of the Auror Office. To the left was the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Department of Intoxicating Substances, and Administrative Registration Department. Directly at the end of the short hall were the Improper Use of Magic Office, Wizengamot Administration Services, and Auror Office. The department Head like all other department Heads had their offices and main support staff on Level One, with the Minister of Magic.

"We'll thanks." Arthur said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and looking around at everyone in the lobby "Thanks, all of..." But he was cut off when Hermione and Ron came running in from a lift that had just arrived at the lobby behind Arthur and Harry. "Did we miss it?" Ron asked sounding a little out of breath. "Just a little late." Harry said turning around and smiling cheekily at his best friends. "Ronald, Hermione. What are you doing here?" Arthur asked. "Don't you need to be at one of the shops?"

"We came to say congratulations and see you on your last day." Hermione said going over and giving Arthur a hug. "George and Angelina are going to stop by when we get back. I think Molly is going to be with them. She's got Dora and Remmy." Hermione was refering to Victoire and Teddy's children, Dora and Remmy, twins who just turned three. "But I think Fleur is over so she'll watch them if Molly leaves."

"I better clean the office then." Arthur half joked as he would be cleaning it out all day. "Oh I almost forgot!" Harry said shaking his head real quick and holding up his index finger. "Seamus!"

"You got it boss!" Seamus called from somewhere out of sight and instantly Butterbeer Bottles appeared in everyone's hands. "A toast." Seamus said emerging form the crowd of people. "To the best damn Department Head in the whole damn Ministry. Arthur, we're gonna miss ya, mate!" Everyone laughed and gave a "Here, here!" before drinking.

"Alright! Back to work!" Seamus called. "Ministry nonsense to do!" He was now walking back into the crowd and receiving many pats on the back. The crowd broke apart with many people giving a shout to Arthur, thanking him for his years as their boss.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment. "Do you even own a suit mate?" "Plenty, mate, plenty. But I don't have to wear one unless I'm meeting a potential investor or doing anything at Gringotts." Ron said. He was wearing a white polo, blue jeans and a brown jacket and trainers.

"Well, I think he looks perfect." Hermione said. "Less clothing to get through." "Oh yeah." Ron said taking a hold of his wife and looking at her intently. "Eh-hem." Arthur coughed, catching his son and daughter-in-law's attention. "I'm heading upstairs, wish I had more time. Ron, Hermione I'm sorry to cut it short, but I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner. Harry, entertain my Son or something."

Harry laughed. "Alright. You two come along." They walked past the reception desk, which was routing memo's into and out of the department, toward the Improper Use of Magic Office, Wizengamot Administration Services, and Auror Office. Just past the corridors off the hall which wrapped the atrium and lead to the other offices of the department.

The Auror Office was a large room with the Head Office on the far wall. It had glass instead of a wall separating it from the rest of the room. There were cubicles set up with three or four desks facing one another, for each team of Aurors. One wall had maps of the largest wizarding dwellings, and one of the whole country and one of Europe and the World. One wall had pictures of witches and wizards in order of most wanted. Another wall had pictures of former Auror Office Heads, and the wall with the entrance to the office had small kitchen area. Since sometimes people didn't leave for quite a while, depending on their case load.

"Hey Ron!" Dennis Creevey called from across the room. "Dennis!" Ron called back giving a wave. Ron had trained Dennis and they worked together for several years, eventually becoming close friends before Ron left to work with George at the joke shop.

They continued into Harry's office and closed the door. "So how's working at the shop?" Harry asked Hermione. She had been Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures since 2011. Several months ago she had decided that she wanted to spend more time with Ron. She had done all she set out to do in the Ministry. Now Charlie was the Head of RCMC.

"It's quite fun actually. They have me working on some very clever bits of magic. Plus seeing Ron much more, well, when he's at headquarters in London, is great." Hermione said taking Ron's hand. They were sitting on Harry's couch, while he sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "That's excellent." Harry said. "I wish Ginny was able to do that."

"No you don't mate." Ron said. "You too are far more gut driven. Hermione is better at reasoning things out, and I'm not so bad anymore, but the two of you? No." Ron smiled. "One disagreement and the Ministry would be up in flames." "Different perspectives I guess." Harry said with a smile It was true they both had strong wills, but that just made things more fun in their eyes. "How's James really doing?"

"Oh, Harry, what kind of Aunt would I be, or Uncle would Ronald be if we told you everything we knew. He's doing very well running the Hogsmeade branch. No, I won't tell you if he's seeing anyone, and yes he's eating when he doesn't stop by your house for dinner." Hermione said and Harry laughed. "As long as he's eating and keeping his nose clean." "He is." Ron nodded put his vision was looking past his best friend. "Then were good." Harry said shaking his head with a smile.

"Uhm, Harry what's going on?" Ron asked looking past Harry out the office window. "What?" Harry said turning around. The office had everyone standing looking at the wireless that sat on the counter of the small kitchenette on the far wall near the office entrance. Harry stood and opened the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we repeat. Sources from St. Mungo's Hospital are reporting that Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has been admitted for unknown reasons, and is in critical condition." The voice of Lee Jordan said over the wireless.

"Who's at Mungo's?" Harry called into the silent room. "Who's with the Minister?" He demanded.

Seamus looked at Harry. "Bones and Matlock."

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

"Healer Victoire Lupin, please report to Reception." A female voice said over a magical microphone throughout the hospital. "Sorry Lynn, I'll be back in a bit." Victoire said to her friend and fellow Healer.

She was on the fifth floor, which had a tea room and gift shop for visitors just off the lift and to the left. To the right were a pair of double doors marked 'Hospital Staff Only'. Past the doors was a hallway that lead to the offices of all the Potioneers and Healers in the hospital as well as the break room for the staff. This is where Victoire currently was getting some tea after having just arrived with Teddy, one of the Potioneers at the hospital. He was already on the third floor working.

Victoire exited the staff only area and pressed the button for a lift. One of the lifts opened and Victoire got in, pressing the button that said 'Ground Floor'. Taking a sip of her tea Victoire waited as the lift made it's way down, finally stopping with a ding. She exited the lift and walked down the white corridor about twenty feet to the main reception desk in the large waiting area.

"Morning Vic." One of the nurses at the desk said. "We need your signature on two files for release this morning. Both are on Floor Four." She opened the files and placed them on the desk in front of Victoire.

Victoire looked at the files. "Micheal Fleet should be fine." She signed the release form and placed it in the file, then handed it back to the nurse. "Mr. Stevens." She said quietly. "He requested release, Healer-in-Charge Boyd handed them to me and told me to have you handle it." The nurse said.

"Bugger." Victoire said. "He's stable enough if he doesn't do much walking. Anything much past that would still be difficult after the number his son did. Always keep wands away form little children." Victoire murmured. "Alright." She signed the paper and closed the file.

"How are the twins?" The nurse asked. "Donna, don't get me started." Victoire said in mock annoyance. "Dora won't stop talking about being a Quidditch star, at three mind you. Just like her Aunt Ginny I'm told." "Oh how cute." The nurse named Donna said with a smile. "Remmy likes to draw. He's getting good actually. Other than that he's a little gentleman like his Dad." Victoire said smiling.

"Uhm, excuse me miss, where do I go for..." A patient asked. Victoire looked at her watch, her rounds started in a few minutes. "Donna, I've got rounds." Donna the nurse turned around and looked at Victoire. "Good luck dear."

Victoire chuckled, but at that same moment a loud pop of someone apparating directly into the waiting area caught her off guard. She turned and looked toward the noise. There two people in blue Auror robes. They were clutching a man with black skin his head was bowed and there was an unmistakeable scarlet stain slowly spreading across his white dress shirt.

"Code Black! Code Black!" The male Auror yelled as the Minister of Magic slumped further. Immediately Victoire dropped her tea to the ground and grabbed a gurney that was on the side of the corridor to the lifts and ran with it toward the Minister.

"Code Black. I repeat, this is a Code Black." Donna called into the magical microphone. She then picked up a phone and waited a few seconds. "We have a Code Black. This is a Code Black." She looked up at the man who was asking her something. "Sir, I need you to step back now."

"Quickly, get him on here!" Victoire yelled at the Aurors. They lay him down on the gurney and stepped back wands drawn scanning the room. Victoire looked at Kingsley, who was now unconscious. His shirt was covered in blood, and he was bleeding from a large scrap on forehead. She ripped off his shirt. Her lime-green Healer robes were sprayed with his blood, flung off of the shirt. His chest and stomach were cut with deep slashes, bleeding vigorously. He was sure to have some organ damage.

"Victoire!" A male voice yelled as Victoire was already using her wand to try and stop the bleeding. "Dittany or a clotting solution!" Victoire called for someone to get. "I need it now!"

A pair of hands began pouring a clear foul smelling solution over the Minister and another pair had a wand and were attempting the same spells as Victoire. From behind her, just on the edge of her awareness were voices and shouting.

"Stay back!" Auror Angus Matlock yelled. "Please stay back!"

"That's the Minister!" A women yelled.

"Shacklebolt?" A man questioned

"He's been attacked!" Another man then yelled.

"We're moving, now." The stern voice of Healer-in-Charge Boyd said and the three Healers over Kingsley continued working as the gurney was pulled toward the lifts. The doors opened, the four Healers, two Aurors, and the gurney carrying the Minister went inside.

"You're not dying on me, damn you!" A healer next to Victoire with his wand out too said under his breath. He was working in the Minister's chest. His heart was pumping, but the trama cause bone fragments to puncture one of his lungs. The amount of blood that was visible was not a promising sight. "We need an operating room." The same healer said.

Just as the lift was starting to move up, blood came pouring out of the Minister's mouth. It fell onto his cheeks and chin. Splashing as his unconscious body tried to take several breaths with no success, he choking on his own blood. "No, No!" Boyd yelled, though it didn't matter what they did. When the lift doors opened on Level Four, Kingsley Shacklebolt's body lay motionless, covered in scarlet.

Victoire fell backwards against the wall of the lift and slid down to the floor. Her head was bowed and she felt several tears fall. The man she knew as a third grandfather was dead. She couldn't save him form whatever had happened to him. He would never have even known she had tried.

"Angus. You're bleeding." Auror Susan Bones said moving his Auror robe aside and looking at his chest. A there was a large amount of blood across his jumper and a piece of something that looked ominously like bone, was protruding from the side of his chest. He looked down at his body and suddenly collapsed into Susan who lowered him to the floor. The Healer who was helping Victoire with his wand immediately moved to Auror Matlock.

"Get him into the hall." Boyd said and they dragged Auror Matlock out of the crowded lift, a trail of blood followed him. Several patients, nurses other Healers looked out of their rooms at the commotion. Many placed their hands over their mouths at the sight in the elevator and just outside it.

"Susan, tell, Harry." He took a breath and blood started to trickle out of his mouth. "Tell Harry. The package. Malfoy." With that his body went limp and the hand that had slowly been reaching up at Susan fell lifeless at his side.

Boyd immediately began giving orders to the Healers and nurses on the floor to keep the patients and visitors in their rooms. To have someone bring up the Aurors when they get to the Hospital. And on, and on. The Healer that had followed Matlock out of the lift threw his wand to the floor next to himself and put his hands into his hair, hunched over. "Damn it." He said and kicked his heal into the tiled floor.

"Vic." Someone said laying a hand on Victoire's shoulder. "Come on, out of the lift." Victoire recognized the voice and looked up at Lynn. She let her friend guide her out of the lift, who's doors were locked open. She let Victoire back down to the tiled floor of the hall, just outside the lift. Lynn looked at Healer-in-Charge Boyd.

"They'll be here soon. The Aurors." He took a breath. "This was bad." He looked at Kingsley's body in the lift, the floor and walls were covered in his blood. Boyd then looked at Lynn and Victoire, both had blood all over their robes. He followed a trail of scarlet to the other Healer, Jacobs was his name. He too was covered. Auror Matlock lay lifeless on the floor, bone protruding from his chest, blood slowly pooling next to him. Auror Bones sat next to his body, she closed his eyes and moved his blonde hair out of his face. Boyd took a deep breath, he didn't want to look at his own robes or hands. "This was very bad."

**Ministry of Magic**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we repeat. Sources from St. Mungo's Hospital are reporting that Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has been admitted for unknown reasons, and is in critical condition." The voice of Lee Jordan said over the wireless.

"Who's at Mungo's?" Harry called into the silent room. "Who's with the Minister?" He demanded.

Seamus looked at Harry. "Bones and Matlock."

"We want to make clear these are reports are from eyewitnesses and not the Hospital or Ministry." Lee's voice said again from the wireless.

Then a phone in Harry's office rang. These were new in the Wizarding World, but they were quickly replacing Floo powder for quick communications. They acted the same way as muggle phones but were completely cordless and had no numbers to dial, just the hook. To dial you simply gave the name of the place or person you wished to call. That way the transition from using the Floo to a phone was easy for those in the wizarding world.

Harry picked up the black phone on his desk, but the ringing continued. Harry turned and looked at the two other phones hanging on the wall behind the desk. One was red. That was the internal emergency phone for the Ministry. The other was white. That was a direct emergency line to St. Mungo's Hospital. Without hesitation or doubt Harry picked up the white phone.

"We have a Code Black. This is a Code Black." A woman's voice called out.

"Is this a drill?" Harry asked in all seriousness.

"This is not a drill. This is real world. We have a Code Black." The woman said.

"Right, follow security protocol for Code Black. Lock it down." Harry said and put the phone back on the hook. He looked at Ron and Hermione for a second before going back to his door. "Listen up. I just got the call. We have a Code Black at St. Mungo's. The Minister is critical. Anyone on field duty you are under Seamus's command." At this Seamus began giving out orders. "Alright, robes and wands! Lets move people! This is Code Black!"

Harry grabbed his blue Auror robe and pulled it over his suit. "I'm sorry you both need to leave. Things are about to get crazy. Tell George and Angelina to stay put and Molly, tell her as well." Harry didn't wait for a response he left the office and headed down the hall. He made a left at the department lobby then turned. He was in a large open office of hundreds of people. They had windows with a view of the Atrium along one side and Harry could see the Seamus and the rest of the Aurors just as they crossed the apparition point and disappeared.

Harry looked around the office. The whole place was Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Some worked in Investigations and others who were very highly trained were Hit Wizards assisted Aurors on raids. Harry took his wand and placed it on his neck. "Sonorus. Can I have your attention." The office went silent. "We have a confirmed Code Black. We have a Code Black. Follow your protocol. This is not a drill." Harry removed the wand from his neck and immediately Squad Leaders began to implement Code Black protocols. In other words they heighten Ministry security, and security across Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

With that done Harry walked back to the lobby and then toward the lifts. He saw Ron and Hermione waiting for one to come. He came up next to them and silently they waited. Once the lift was their and the doors closed Harry looked at them. "Stop by the Prophet if you can too and tell Ginny the same."

"To stay away from the Ministry today?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry nodded. "I can't say more. Sorry." The lift doors opened and they all headed to the apparition point in silence. Harry over took them and began to run toward it. He needed to know the Minister's condition since he, Harry, was directly responsible for the Minister's safety. In mid-step he cross the line and disappeared.

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

Harry reappeared a second later in the lobby of the hospital. He noticed a small pool of blood that several Aurors had roped off and were photographing. Dennis Creevey was talking to Seamus and taking notes on a pad of paper. Seamus noticed Harry and gestured over. Harry walked toward them. "What's the Minister's condition?"

"Harry." Seamus said in a low voice. "He's gone." "He's not here? Where is he? Is he safe?" Harry asked in a low voice so that others wouldn't over hear. Seamus looked at Dennis then back at Harry. "He's dead, mate. Kingsley is dead. Angus Matlock too." Seamus put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

A sudden tug of pain pulled at Harry's chest. "I'm sorry." Seamus shook his head. "Victoire was the Healer who first responded. She's pretty shaken up. Won't say much." "Where is she?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned for his niece. "Fourth Floor." Dennis said and Harry immediately took off toward the lifts. "Harry, they've been stopped." Dennis said.

Harry turned and looked at both Dennis and Seamus. "Why are the lifts not running?" Seamus looked around as he opened the door to the stairs and gestured for Harry to follow. He did and so did Dennis. "What exactly happened?" Harry asked as he over took the other two heading up the stairs. "Why the hell are Kingsley and Matlock dead?" He demanded.

"We aren't totally sure yet. Bones is a bit shaken and were getting her statement now." Dennis said. "Harry, they were attacked." Seamus said grabbing Harry by the arm and stopping him on the landing between the second and third floor. "It's, it's a mess." Harry looked at Seamus and nodded. "Alright." Harry took a deep breath. "Alright." He nodded and turned back around and continued up the stairs.

He opened the door to the fourth floor and stopped in his tracks at the scene. It was violent. Far worse than Harry even imagined. He looked from the Minister's body to Matlock's. "Inform Arthur. Have him assemble the Cabinet for an emergency meeting. You know why." Harry said to Seamus and Dennis over his shoulder.

"Uncle Harry!" Victoire's voice called from the nurse's station down the hall. She was not wearing her Healer robes and Teddy had his hands on her shoulders.

Harry walked over to them and looked around. Susan Bones was talking to her fellow Aurors and their were three other Healers giving statements near Vic. One of them was still wearing his Healer robes, they were covered in blood. His face had a haunted look, as though he had seen death himself. Judging from the mess near the lift he probably did. Harry looked at his niece and godson. "Are you alright?"

"I wasn't there Harry, just Vic." Teddy said taking a deep breath and looking down at his wife. She was sitting in a chair that was lower than the desk Teddy sat on.

"I'm, not great. I mean I've seen plenty of bad things, some far worse than this. But he was family, Harry. He was like another grandfather to us." She placed her hand on Teddy's which was resting on her shoulder.

Harry lifted her chin to look at her. He smiled sadly at her. "We'll get whoever did this." In response Victoire just nodded back at him. "Teddy, take her to the Burrow. Fleur's there and the kids might cheer her up." Harry gave Teddy's shoulder a squeeze then went over to Susan Bones.

"Susan." Harry said gently, causing her to look up at him. "Are you hurt at all?" She looked at him from where she sat. "No, I mean I bumped my head in the explosion, but the Healer's say I'm fine." Susan said."What explosion? What happened, Susan?" Harry asked taking a seat in a free chair that was opposite her. He looked at the other Aurors. "Leave us, now."

"Well, Kingsley was going through his mail, the stuff delivered this morning I think. He was sitting on the couch, in his living room, and Angus was standing just next to him. A little behind him. They were talking about something, I can't even remember what. I was getting a glass of water from the kitchen. When I walked into the sitting room the Minister grabbed a package and began to open it. Then all of a sudden their was an explosion. I was knocked backwards. I'm not sure how long passed between when I bumped my head, and when I came too. Angus was already up and over the Minister, he was calling for me to come over. When I did we propped Kingsley up and apparated straight here, to the lobby. From their they tried to do what they could but it was no use. That was when I noticed Angus was hurt. He was bleeding bad like the Kingsley was. We pulled him into the hall but he didn't make it." Susan said looking at Harry with a haunted expression.

Harry looked around they were out of earshot of anyone. "Have you told anyone else this? Did you give a statement?" "Yeah Osterley took it, but theirs something else. Before he died. He said 'Tell Harry. The package. Malfoy.' Sir, he was opening a package, I don't know who it was from, but Angus said Malfoy. I don't know what he meant by that. If that was who the package was from or weather Draco Malfoy knows something that could help, either way, Sir. I thought I should wait until I spoke to you. His voice was so quiet. Only I could just make it out."

Harry placed a hand on her upper arm, she jumped. "This wasn't your fault. Susan." He said softly. "You did everything you could for them." With that Harry stood an surveyed the scene. They had a lead now. A thin one but it was something. "Seamus." Harry called over.

"Yes sir?" Seamus said coming over. "Is anyone at Shacklebolt's house?" Harry asked. "Yeah, of course, MLEP Investigators." Seamus replied. "Have them check for anything that says Malfoy. Search everything in the house. I need to go talk to our old school mate." Harry said but Seamus grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Why are we doing this exactly?" Seamus asked. It was a valid question, and since starting tomorrow Seamus was going to be Head of the Auror Office he had every right to know.

"Angus Matlock's last words were to tell me about a package and he said Malfoy. Whatever he meant I need to find out. Since apparently their was a package that the Minister was opening that exploded." Harry said.

"Fine. Then I'm going with you." Seamus took a deep breath. Then in a quiet voice said. "You do realize that Virgil Greengrass is now Acting Minister of Magic. He's Draco's father-in-law."

"Good then you're on the same page." Harry said with a nod. "Let's go."

"Creevey, you're in charge here." Seamus called to Dennis as they made their way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dennis called after them.

Harry turned and looked at Dennis. "To do an inconvenient thing."


	2. Chapter 2: From One Unknown

**Friday, March 15, 2024**

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

"Creevey, you're in charge here." Seamus called to Dennis as they made their way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dennis called after them.

Harry turned and looked at Dennis. "To do an inconvenient thing."

Susan Bones looked toward the voices, watching Harry and Seamus disappear into the stairwell. Dennis turn and start giving MLEP Officers orders and directing several Aurors. She watched as Teddy and Victoire walked past her to the other stairwell, away from the elevators on the other side of the floor.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to steady herself.

"Excuse me, Auror Bones?" A man in Healer's robes asked looking down at Susan.

She looked up slightly, startled. "Uh, yes." She replied to him. His face looked weathered, tanned, and he was clearly in very good shape, as though he played more than a normal amount of Quidditch or was some how very active outdoors. She was still in a state of shock but noted how his looks differed from those of most of the hospital staff, most notably a scar across his left cheek. Though she brushed it off as nerves.

"Auror Creevey asked that someone give you a once over. Make sure nothing is broken, no cuts, or internal damage." He said very calmly and she nodded. "If you would follow me this way." He lead her to a room that wasn't occupied, just a short way from the nurse's station and held the door open for Susan to pass, then closed it.

She heard a soft click of the door latch and blinds being pulled as she walked over to the bed, taking a seat. When she looked up she saw the Healer pointing his wand at the last of the blinds on the large windows to the hallway. "You feeling alright Ms. Bones? Physically I mean. I realize what you just went through." He asked turning around and looking at her.

"Oh, um yes, I think so." Susan said with a nod, but for some reason the hair on her neck tingled at the sound of his voice, but then again Harry's voice had made her jump too. "So uh, Creevey asked you to have a look at me?" Susan asked as he walked around the bed toward the cabinets on that wall. She heard the sounds of potion bottles being moved around.

"He just wanted to make sure that you were safe." She heard the sound of something being poured and the sound of a spoon against glass as he talked. "It's quite understandable really." He said coming back around to face Susan. He was holding a cup with a cream colored substance. "Here, drink this. It helps with the nerves." He took a seat on an exam stool next to the bed and handed her the glass.

She took it and looked at the glass. "It's a tragedy, the Minister and your partner." The Healer said to Susan. "Not often do wizard's use bombs." Susan lifted the glass to her lips. "Those Malfoys, always up to something. Never mind their new reputation for philanthropic causes." He said, and in that moment, that split second before the potion touched her lips Susan stopped. Matlock's voice was so faint, so weak when he said the words. She told Harry everything in an extremely low voice away from anyone. How had the Healer gotten to Malfoy? "You know, I never got your name." Susan said lowering the glass slightly away from her lips, she now realized where she had seen him, why the hair on her neck stood on end.

The man simply looked at her. "No, you didn't." She released the glass and flicked her wrist releasing her wand from it's holster. At the same time the Healer stood and grabbing her wand arm, pinning it behind her back. The glass hit the floor and shattered, it's contents spraying outward. In the same motion the Healer pulled a knife and spun Susan around. The blade entered her left temple, in seconds she was no longer fighting back.

He lay her body on the bed before releasing the blade. A steady trickle of blood followed the blade's release. He took off the lime-green Healer robe as he walked over to the sink, pulling his sleeves up. He washed his hands of her blood, then dried them before wiping his blade clean. For a moment he looked up in the mirror before him, his hair black, short and curly, his eyes a dark brown. But his most distinguishing feature was the scar that cut across his weathered cheek. He splashed water on his face, taking a calming breath, dried, and adjusted his sleeves.

He walked to the door and unlocked it, peering through the blinds of the window, waiting for the hallway to clear. Once an Auror passed the man slipped out of the room and closed the door softly. He stood in front of it, blocking it from anyone's view and with his wand locked it, before snapping the doorknob off with his hand and placing it into his trouser pocket. He walked toward the stairwell on the other side of the building, away form the body of the Minister, quicker than anyone could notice he had ever been there.

**Ministry of Magic**

"Father, is it true? Is what they've said true?" Charlie Weasley asked looking around the large wood table. The Cabinet Room was thick with anticipation and pipe smoke, the center seat of the Minister of Magic notoriously empty.

Arthur was sitting in a chair next to the empty one. Virgil Greengrass sitting on the other side of the empty chair. He looked both extremely serious and in control at the same time. He was Deputy Minister of Magic and Junior Minister of International Magical Cooperation. Arthur looked around the table at the other witches and wizards. Some looked at him seriously. Others looked at the other Junior Ministers, trying to read their moods.

As Arthur surveyed the room his eyes made contact with those of his other son. He was tall, but had also filled out a bit from his lanky youth. His dark blue suit was tailored perfectly, matching his eyes. His hair was neat and full, devoid of the curls that once dominated it. His glasses were squared and gave his face a commanding look. Percy Weasley was the Clerk of the Wizengamot.

In that capacity he was in charge of everything that happened in the Wizengamot. As it is a court and not a department or sub-department, the Wizengamot was independent in it's rulings, so that the Minister or a Junior Minister could not influence a case. Clerk of the Wizengamot, runs the operations of the courts and staff. The Clerk is also a Cabinet Officer, with voting power on laws and the Wizengamot's representative to the Minister of Magic. Percy was the strongest and perhaps most influential Clerk the court has ever had. One of the Cabinet's best decisions according to many witches and wizards in the United Kingdom.

"Father." Percy's voice brought Arthur back to Charlie's question. "No." Arthur said simply. This caused several around the long wood table to exhale a breath that many had not realized they were holding. "Minister of Magic Shacklebolt is dead." Arthur stated. This had an interesting affect on the room. Several people looked stunned, including Virgil Greengrass though for him it was only momentary. Others looked as though Christmas had come all over again for a split second before expertly changing their expressions to ones of sadness and loss. Percy had not locked eye contact with Arthur. He gave him a look that conveyed his understanding that his father had lost his best friend.

At that moment Virgil Greengrass cleared his throat. The tension in the room rose considerably. He wore an expensive gray suit that complimented his neat salt and pepper hair. A little British flag in the lapel. His white shirt along with his silver and green tie were immaculate. He was of average height, but the power that emanated from the man was tangible in the air. No one simply became Deputy Minister of Magic by chance. "Mr. Weasley." Virgil directed at Percy. "A vote count if you please."

Percy knew that his father's eyes were on him, but when did the man ever give a damn about Percy's political ambitions? Was he not pushing Percy to have a family? He loved his father, no question. Audrey and he had discussed it, but no, they had decided against it. What of his ambitions though? Sure Clerk of the Wizengamot was a powerful and important post, but did he want more? "Yes, Deputy Minister." Percy said pulling out a new piece of parchment and a pen.

"This vote is to be held by all members of this Cabinet under the Ministerial Succession Act of 1832." Percy said from memory. "All members will vote to temporarily instate Deputy Minister of Magic Greengrass to the post of Acting Minister of Magic, for a term of one month. At that time the Cabinet will vote to permanently instate the Acting Minister. If the Deputy Minister does not receive enough votes to become the Acting Minister, a Junior Minister or Cabinet Officer may be nominated only if he or she is nominated by more than half of the Cabinet. If this can not be agreed upon, the Deputy Minister will automatically become Acting Minister for the term of one month. Then a vote will be held to permanently instate the Acting Minister, or nominate a new Acting Minister under the same rules."

Percy looked around the table making sure the law was clear, then looked at the Deputy Minister. Virgil Greengrass nodded.

"Junior Minister of Magical Law Enforcement." Percy looked at his father.

"Nay." Arthur said confidently. Greengrass was not clean enough for the job in his opinion.

"Junior Minister of Magical Treasure and Currency."

"Yay."

"Junior Minister of Magical Eduction."

"Yay."

"Junior Minister of Magical Transportation."

"Yay."

"Junior Minister of Mysteries."

"Yay."

"Junior Minister of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"Yay."

"Clerk of St. Mungo's Hospital and the Department of Health."

"Yay.

"Junior Minister for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Nay." Charlie said taking the lead from his father.

"Junior Minister of Magical Games and Sports." Percy knew what job he wanted. It was the job he had always wanted. He was sure of it. Now he knew how, his path was clear.

"Yay."

"Clerk of the Central Department."

"Yay."

"Clerk of the Wizengamot." Percy said his title.

"Yay." This caused Arthur to look at Percy intently.

"And finally, Junior Minister of International Magical Cooperation."

"Yay." Virgil Greengrass said.

"The Yay's have it." Percy said looking at Virgil Greengrass as he took the center chair of the Minister of Magic. He wouldn't be there for very long.

"Code Black protocols will remain in place. The Ministry is on lock down until Arthur hears from Potter. Only when he says it is safe will I lift the lock down." He looked at the man sitting on Arthur's other side. "Mr. Turner, Have you spoken to Gringotts?"

It was apparent that the Acting Minister of Magic was not a sentimental man, at least not toward Kingsley. He was taking full advantage of his new political power, less then a minute after being appointed. Arthur wondered about his motive, was this his way of showing strength in the face of chaos? Or was this situation something he had desired?

"I have, Minister." Said Turner. A man near the same age as Percy. He had a slightly round face and fair hair. Not the most fit wizard but by no means was he overweight. As Junior Minister of Magical Treasure and Currency, he is in charge of wizarding monetary policy in the United Kingdom. "I have told the Consortium of Goblinary Finance and Red-Nosed Wizard Investors I have ordered the suspension of trading on the stock exchange at Gringotts. Arthur told me straight away. I was the first one in here after him." Turner was refering to the wizard trading body set up by the International Confederation of Wizards, they control the stock exchanges across the wizarding world and regulate wizarding currency (Galleons, Sickles, Knuts), in conjunction with Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Based in London Gringotts was the only wizarding bank in the world, they had a bank in ever corner of the globe, all owned by the goblin, Mr. Gringott.

"That's one less headache for us. Thank you Arthur." Acting Minister Greengrass said. "Right, then. The public needs to know."

Arthur looked at Percy conveying his disappointment before he looked at Greengrass. "Minister, is that the most wise decision? What if letting those responsible for his death think he is still alive, causes them to reveal themselves to us?"

"Arthur, do you think they don't already know?" Greengrass replied. "Don't you think that if they truly wanted him dead, they would have someone ready to finish the job if necessary?"

**Diagon Alley**

Seamus slammed Harry hard against the wall in a secluded area of the Leaky Cauldron. "You said she didn't know who the package was from." Seamus shook Harry, who finally focused his vision onto Seamus. "You said she thought he could help. Why Harry, why did she say that?"

They had been in the pub for about five minutes. As it was only just reaching half past nine the pub was empty, save a few older wizards playing chess. In just those few minutes the shock had settled, and Harry's emotions took over. He was hit by a wave of loss, of a friend and mentor. That had morphed into a hatred Harry knew all too well. It was a feeling that called for revenge. Draco Malfoy may have become much, much more liberal toward wizarding social issues, but that didn't mean Harry trusted the man. Draco had done some extremely wonderful and generous things for the wizarding community of Britain. Especially for the poor and underprivileged. His son, Albus was Scorpius's best mate, and now his daughter just so decided that she was in love with the boy, who claims to feel the same way. Trust indeed.

"Ok, Ok!" Harry said pushing Seamus back a few feet. He took a calming breath and shook his head. "We need to talk to him, find out what Matlock meant, what he was talking about." "But did Bones know something?" Seamus asked. "She didn't seem to know anything at all, or maybe she does and doesn't realize it."

An odd thing about businessmen is that they are portrayed to be corrupt and dishonest by the politicians, who many a time are far, far worse than the most conniving black market buyers and sellers. Yet Harry had to take into perspective that he was about to become a politician, whether he liked them or not, tomorrow he was officially one of them.

"Alright let's go." Harry said. "Are we going to talk with him there or bring him into the Ministry?" Seamus asked stopping Harry mid-step. "We talk to him there. No one can know why we are in the bank. They should be contacting the trading body and freeze all trading soon. We'll use that as our reason to be there. MLEP Officers are going to be the main security. We'll have them send everyone home who works on the trading floor. It should be enough of a distraction to our presence."

"I thought Draco owned the firm. Wouldn't he be in his office, not the bank?" Seamus asked. "Not today." Harry said, it was lucky he read the Prophet thoroughly this morning, especially the financial section of the paper. "Draco's firm is buying Mendox Chemicals, you know the big potions company. So Mendox himself and Draco are going to be on the trading floor today. A little celebration, I read it in the Prophet this morning."

"Right then, come on." Seamus said and headed toward the entrance to the Alley. Harry followed, his mind racing. Mendox, Draco, Kingsley, Greengrass. Their was a connection somewhere, there had to be. He knew Mendox was selling his company to Draco's firm. He knew that Greengrass was a good man on most issues, however the wizard is an opportunist. He always looked for that which could elevate him further. He is an expert politician. Smooth with foreign Ministers of Magic, smooth with Kingsley, and much of the Cabinet.

But not Arthur, he didn't play the games that the rest of them did. He had warned Harry of his mistrust of Virgil Greengrass, the same sort of mistrust Harry had toward Draco when they were at school. Where did Kingsley's assassination fit into all of this? Greengrass was the obvious answer, he had the most to gain. Was that the right answer though?

"Harry?" He stopped and looked toward the sound of the voice. Hannah Longbottom stood behind the bar looking at him with a worried expression. "Is it true? Is Kingsley, is he hurt?" Obviously it was too soon after his death for the Ministry to announce anything. It was now a quarter to ten, Kingsley had died only an hour ago. In fact Harry was sure at this moment the Cabinet, which he joins tomorrow, was voting to name Greengrass as Acting Minister of Magic. Only driving his suspicions further in the man's direction. "Hannah, I can't discuss it." Harry said and she nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry." With that he followed Seamus into Diagon Alley.

Immediately both men were pummeled by rain and cold air. The sky was dark with heavy clouds. "Bugger." Seamus said aloud. They pulled their blue Auror robes tight around them and lightly jogged the length of the cobbled street toward the bank. People with umbrellas moved to the side as the two men made there way. Harry looked at the Daily Prophet's headquarters as they passed. Sure that Ginny was silently worrying about what was happening. Ron and Hermione would have given her his message by now. She would stay away from the Ministry because he asked her to. That's what you do, when the person you love asks you to do something, you do it and don't ask questions. Those come later.

They climbed the steps to the bank, passing a some wizard and goblin bankers coming out of the building, looking very serious. Seamus pushed open one of the doors and they entered the dry, warm bank. Harry pulled his wand out and cast a drying charm over himself, Seamus did the same thing. Without any intimidation Harry and Seamus walked straight past the goblin tellers toward main desk at the far end of the hall. A goblin looked down at them, recognizing them immediately. "Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Seamus Finnegan. How may Gringotts assist the Aurors today?" The goblin said in a deep, raspy voice.

"We need to see the Bank Manager." Harry said. "I also want the Head of Security." The goblin nodded and picked up the phone next to his pen holder. "Mr. William Arthur Weasley." The goblin said. Harry heard the click that magically connected the call. "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Seamus Finnegan, for you sir. Urgent." It was not often that a wizard gained as much trust with the goblins as Bill had. And when it does happen, they treat you as one of their own. Mr. Gringott, owner of the bank, had gone so far as to name Bill the London Bank Manager. The only other wizard bank managers of were in Boston and Mumbai, otherwise it was all goblins.

"He will see you immediately. I will have Officer Arthur Boyle meet you at his office." The goblin said hanging up the phone. "Thank you." Harry nodded and walked past the desk. Seamus nodded at the goblin and followed. They walked through the marbled bank hallways in silence. The sounds of there footsteps echoed in the quiet. They climbed a large staircase to the second floor where the London branch offices were. Harry could see into the trading floor as they climbed, it's entrance at the bottom of the staircase. The third floor was for the bank's global headquarters. Harry walked to the desk where a receptionist was waiting. "Go right in Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnegan." The witch said as she clicked away on her typewriter.

Harry entered the office, noticing the view of a rainy Diagon Alley from large window behind Bill's desk. The room had marble on the floor and walls. There was a large carpet under his wood desk to reduce the obvious increase in noise so many hard, flat surfaces created. "Yes, Mr. Turner I quite understand. It will be done straight away, Sir." Bill put the phone down. "Junior Minister Turner. Head of the Department for Magical Treasure and Currency, has requested that all trading in the UK stop. At the same time my Auror brother-in-laws show up. I would appreciate an explanation. I have the single largest stock sale, in potions, this decade, about to take place on my trading floor. In one hour, and now it can't happen." Bill said looking at both men. One married to his little sister, one married to his wife's little sister. "Well?"

"We can't explain just yet." Seamus said in a very serious voice. At the same moment the door opened and Officer Arthur Boyle, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Security for Gringotts walked in. "I hope I'm not too late. Was down in the vaults, going over some things with Mr. Grabnook." Boyle was about the same age as Bill. He wore the MLEP Officer's uniform, black slacks, gray shirt with black collar and cuffs, black tie and hat, which he was holding under his arm.

"Mr. Boyle. Your timing is perfect. Close the trading floor, please." Bill said seriously. Boyle smiled and let out a small laugh, but when the three other men didn't respond in kind his face fell. "You're serious?" He looked at each of them. "You're bloody serious. Right. I'll get on that immediately. It will take a little time." The man said and he quickly left the room. Bill looked at his brother-in-laws. "Will you tell me or not?" Seamus looked at Harry who nodded. "Well your bound to find out in the next hour or two. Kingsley's dead. So is one of the Auror's who was protecting him. He was murdered." Seamus said. "We need to speak to someone on the trading floor and your presence is bound to distract enough angry people from our presence. We also require your office. So my dear man, you're our human sacrifice." Seamus said with a smirk, well not exactly a smirk, but he needed a way to avoid the seriousness of the situation from consuming him completely.

Harry and Seamus slipped onto the trading floor. The noise of the room hit both men like a wall. Wizards and goblins all shouting and waving there arms, making signals with their hands. Many held little white slips of paper and handed them to other wizards or goblins and so on. The walls were covered by massive black boards where sticks of chalk and erasers worked as teams, changing stock and commodity prices by magic. They looked around the large floor. It was hard to believe that all of this noise was happening just on the other side of the wall from the near silence of the tellers in the lobby.

"Harry look, there." Seamus directed Harry with a nod of his head. Looking in that direction it took a moment for him to notice what Seamus was directing him to. An unmistakeable crop of neat white-blonde hair. Draco was standing in an expensive suit next to several witches and wizards, all in equally expensive clothes. They were in a barred off area, seemingly reserved for events on the stock exchange. "Mr. Malfoy." Harry said when he and Seamus reached the group. Draco turned and a look of surprise, but not shock, not anger, nor envy or resent, but a look a pleasant surprise crossed his face. He had fully embraced the idea of Lily and Scorpius being in a relationship, where as Harry had cautiously accepted it.

Somewhere along the years Draco changed, and Harry knew it, but it was almost too much to accept given all that had happened. But then Teddy and his children were also his family, and look at them. Scorpius seemed to match Teddy's good nature, kindness and happiness for as long as Albus had been friends with the boy, even more so now he and Lily were together. Harry was concerned that his judgment in all of this could be compromised by his children's happiness, but he shoved those thoughts aside. Kingsley was dead and the only thing he had to go off of was that Matlock had said the name Malfoy. That he wanted to tell Harry something relating to Malfoy before he died.

"Harry Potter! Mr. Finnegan!" Draco said loudly enough for his group to hear. He was smiling. "Come to celebrate with us?" Harry gave a polite smile, as did Seamus. "Unfortunately no." Harry replied politely. "I need to speak with you though. On a rather urgent matter." Draco turned and pulled a man with with neat haircut, brown hair and eyes over to the Aurors. He was in jeans with a white shirt and charcoal sport coat. "Harry this is Mr. Charles Mendox. Charlie, this is Harry Potter, the father of my son's girlfriend. I've never seen the boy as happy as he is with her." The last sentence was directed at Harry, and he could see the honesty in Draco's eyes. For whatever reason that calmed Harry, to know the Draco was capable of sincerity, capable of love, the type Harry had for his own children. But as soon as that calm had come, it faded. Malfoy was still a suspect. A father-in-law as Minister for Magic was good for business.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mendox." Harry said to the man. "Ah, but it is quite the honor to make your acquaintance Mr. Potter. You're even better looking than your image in the papers." For what ever reason Mendox's reply rubbed Harry as slightly odd, though he moved past it as a quirk of an extremely wealthy wizard. "If you would excuse me." Mendox said and turned to a man in an all black suit holding a phone, obviously waiting for him. "Draco, we need to talk right now, we need to go, upstairs, now." Harry urged. "Now? Harry I'm in the middle of a huge deal and..." "There isn't going to be a deal, not today." Harry cut him off. "Is that Bill Weasley?" Draco asked immediately looking past Harry. "Yes now come with or I have to arrest you for refusing to cooperate." "Shit." Draco mumbled. "Lets go."

Bill and Officer Boyle had stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the trading floor. There was a podium in front of him with a microphone, a bell and a gavel. At once Bill pressed the bell that imitated a dinging noise for the ten or fifteen seconds he held it. At once the chalk and erasers stopped moving, suspended in place. The sound of the traders died suddenly as they all turned to this podium. Harry, Seamus, and Draco all exiting the trading floor with few noticing them, and none caring. The sound of the gavel slamming followed them out of the room.

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

Kingsley Shacklebolt's body was covered now with a dark blanket, dark so the blood didn't seep through the usual white sheet. Auror Angus Matlock's body was also covered in the same fashion, for the same reason. "Healer-in-Charge Boyd?" Dennis Creevey said to the older man, taking a seat in the chair next to him. "You'll have your floor back in about fifteen minutes, once we finish cleaning up." Dennis was refering to the extreme amount of blood in the lift and on the floor just outside of it. Boyd nodded. "Your a good man, Creevey. This must be unimaginably to deal with."

"Thanks." Dennis said, his thoughts always turned to his older brother when he was sad, this was no difference. He had liked Kingsley. He had dealt with him at least a few times a week for years. But he was with Collin now, if that was any consolation. "Dennis! Dennis come now!" Someone shouted causing him to stand and look around. "It's Susan, Sir!" It was Auror Nick Alas, and he looked horrified. Dennis walked over grabbing his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Calm down what's wrong?" "She's, She's..."

"In here, Sir." Auror Steven Osterley said in front of a room with the door open. "Oh my god." Alas said his face in his hands. Dennis sat him in a chair and a nurse came over to him. Standing, Dennis walked over to Osterley, who nodded his head toward the room. "We just found her. The door was locked, knob broken." Without saying anything in response Dennis entered the room. There she lay, her eyes staring at her killer. Blood stained sheets under her head and upper body. Dennis closed his eyes and looked away. His heart ripped. She was like a sister to him, closer than blood and here she lay slain. He had been so close to her and this had happened without him being there to stop it. After a breath to calm himself, Dennis looked at Auror Osterley. "Find Harry and Seamus. Someone's trying to finish the job, and it looks like they have."


	3. Chapter 3: From A Tower Of Thorns

**Friday, March 15, 2024**

**Ministry of Magic**

The Cabinet Room doors opened and men and women trickled out into the hall. Arthur walked past Percy without a word, heading to his office. Percy ignored his father, the man never knew how to properly behave, well play was a more appropriate term, in the Cabinet. Just then Charlie caught up to Percy. "What the hell are you doing, Perce?" Charlie said just above a whisper as he stopped his younger brother. It was interesting that Charlie was this conflicted, Percy thought. Yes, conflicted, because he was a smart enough to understand the need for a show of solidarity with Kingsley's death, thus he spoke in a whisper. Yet he refused to see it and sided with their father, voting against Greengrass. If he would only think of this as a chess game and not a duel between the poor Weasley family and old rich families. Those days were long gone, but Percy understood. His father would hold those insecurities till the day he dies.

"I'm planning for the future Charlie, what are you doing?" Percy said looking down at Charlie, staring him right in the eye. A flicker of shock shown in Charlie's eyes. Percy knew that he was stronger now, no longer the lanky bookworm and rules horse he once was. He had become highly proficient in physical intimidation, his mere presence was now capable of silencing a room. Becoming Clerk of the Wizengamot was no fluke, it was all by his own design. "Come with me." Percy said grabbing his brother by the arm. the Public Information Secretary would inform the press of Kingsley's death in five minutes, that gave him just under ten to get his brother on board with things. It would not due to tell him his plans, but Charlie's job puts him in a very powerful position, one that Percy will not pass up using for his own gain.

"Cathy, hold my calls. Clear the schedule." Percy said in a commanding voice as the two brothers walked into Percy's outer offices. His staff was busy working. The office was a hall, with desks on either side, eight total. There were two offices at the end, one was for Percy's Chief-of-Staff, the other was is secretary's, with Percy's at the end of the hall with double doors. This set up was identical for all member's of the Cabinet, only the Minister's office was larger and had more staff. Leading Charlie into the office Percy closed the door. A table and chairs was on one side, on the other a couch and chairs in front of a fireplace, and his desk near the back with a window over looking the atrium. Aurors walking back and forth before a line of MLEP Officers, all on guard. Charlie sat on the couch as he had done countless times before. Percy on the other hand, took a seat in one of the chairs next to it and looked at his older brother seriously.

"We need to keep the Ministry stable. You saw the looks. They think he's vulnerable. They think he's a limited proposition." Percy was of course talking about Greengrass. "But Father." Charlie started but was cut off. "Father is a lame duck. That and he has never understood how to navigate those witches and wizards. His vote means nothing at the end of the day. Harry will have his job tomorrow, his influence in that room is gone. It has been since he announced he wanted Harry to take his post. He is far too concerned about trust in a place that has very little of it. He will forgive me in time, but I need you Charlie. I need you to be an ally." Charlie looked at Percy seriously. "It's just... Greengrass, Perce. He's dirty. I know it."

Percy smiled inwardly. That's what he needed to hear. Their father was no longer an issue, but more importantly Charlie had cause for suspicions of Greengrass's political dishonesty. Charlie knew how to get things done without so much as bending a law, but that could only get you so far. Though in this case it would become useful. He just needed a way to give Charlie the information he was sitting on, not today however. Today was the setup, the first steps on a long road. "Forgive me Charlie, but why? I've never come across anything remotely illegal about Greengrass." He didn't like playing his brother like this, but what choice was there really? "It's his partnership's with certain... businesses." Charlie replied looking at the mantle above the fireplace. "Something is off there." Percy nodded. "Charlie. If you don't like how the table is set, turn over the table." He said the last part slowly.

Charlie turned his head slightly to the side looking back at Percy. "Do you think he's a limited proposition?" Percy nodded his head very slightly and slowly. "But we don't want one of those other fools in the top job now do we?" "I suppose not. Greengrass is probably the better choice, but I still don't trust the man." Charlie said. "Oh I don't either, not really. Just enough to not lead us into the ground. Just enough to keep his issues, on the far edge of the frame." Just enough for them to be brought into view, Percy thought looking up at a picture of him and Charlie sitting on the mantle. The same one Charlie had been looking at. "We've grown up since then." It was taken not a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. They had arms over each others shoulders. The Burrow behind them as they looked at some thing off the frame, then began to double over and laugh. "I need you Charlie. I need my brother."

**Diagon Alley**

Harry watched Draco as he stared out of the rain soaked window of Bill's office in Gringotts. He looked sad, there was no other word for it. The man just looked sad. His hands were in his pockets as he continued to look out of the window. Not really focusing on anything but the water droplets that ran down the glass. "He's really gone then? I never imagined." It was not truly a question, but a statement that expressed the depth of the news. "I didn't realize you knew the Minister all that well." Harry said standing on the other side of the desk. Seamus was sitting on a small leather couch with a pen and notepad.

"Oh, yes well, Virgil, uh Deputy Minister Greengrass, well Minister Greengrass I would assume now, has had him over for dinner with the family quite a few times over the years." Draco said now turning to look at Harry. One of his hands came out of his pocket and rested on the back of Bill's desk chair. "We had been in contact, through the post, for a few years now. It seemed like a prudent thing to do. My father-in-law has never been keen on a partnership between the Ministry and any of my businesses." Harry nodded, this seemed to be at odds with many of the initiatives Greengrass was pushing into law. He was all about public-private partnership, but to turn on his son-in-law's own businesses?

"That makes some sense though." Seamus said and both Harry and Draco looked at him. "I mean, how would it look for someone like Greengrass, in his position, giving Ministry contracts to his son-in-law. Imagine how that would spin in the press? 'Deputy Minister keeps it all in the family' or some rubbish like that. It would kill his image. The public would call for the Minister to sack him." What Seamus said was a valid point Harry noted. "Yes that's what I thought to at first, but then he kept trying to stop IWMH from bidding on any partnership in any sector." That was the name if Draco's firm, IWMH, International Wizarding and Magical Holdings.

"You say your Auror, Matlock was it? You say he said my name before he died, and something about a package?" Draco continued. "Well, Virgil was close to a group in Edinburgh. MagiCredit. They were getting a lot of the contracts for potions research. It's one of the reasons that I convinced my board of directors to go through with the purchase of Mendox Chemicals. It's the most innovative area in magic at the moment, and the only one we don't have a edge in against our competitors. Mendox has millions of Galleons of Ministry money coming in for potions research each year, which is why we are lagging behind in the field. That is until I found out that Mendox Chemicals is worthless, they have nothing. It's just empty offices. A shell that would have cost IWMH nearly a billion Galleons."

"Bloody hell." Seamus said. "Quite." Draco agreed. "Well I sent Kingsley a package, containing the information that I was given. It had documents, pictures of the offices and labs. But most importantly it held their financial records. Records of Ministry grants to Mendox Chemicals." "Was that the only copy?" Seamus asked and Draco nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't be linked to that information. Mendox wouldn't just sell the most profitable piece of his company. I can't be a part of corporate espionage. Truthfully I don't know what it is they are doing in there. Kingsley was supposed to give the contents to some one in Law. They would investigate and bring up charges. I wouldn't be at the bank today. He didn't know where it had come from, I didn't leave anything. I didn't even deliver it myself."

"I don't think Matlock or Kingsley knew that you sent it." Harry said thinking out loud. "I think that they found something, they were going to warn you about something. Perhaps what it contained? Though you already knew. When did you send the package?" Harry asked. "Over two weeks ago." No, Harry thought. This didn't make any sense, it didn't make any sense at all. Arthur and Kingsley had never told Harry anything about an investigation into Mendox Chemicals. What did Matlock know, what was he doing? Two weeks was a long time to be sitting on this, why hadn't Harry been told? He was Matlock's boss. He needed to see Susan, now.

"Just one more thing, Draco." Harry said. He didn't want to give too much away about what he did and didn't know. "Since no charges were ever brought up..." "Which is odd, considering." Draco interrupted. "What was your back up plan? You obviously intended to get out of the deal." Harry finished. Draco smirked at the question. He had been waiting for it evidently. "Well since the trading floor is closed, it looks like you saved anyone from having to do anything. Oddly enough, and extremely unfortunately, Kingsley's death is enough reason for me to back out of the deal. What with the change in Ministry leadership and all." "Yes, well" Harry said with a nod. "Thank you for your time."

"Any time at all, Harry." Draco said walking around the desk. Seamus stood and nodded as Draco passed him to stand in front of Harry. "That package. Look into it. If you can't find it, find me." And he extended his hand. Harry took it. "Be careful who you trust in the Ministry, not everyone is who you think they are." Draco looked at Seamus reiterating what he had said to Harry without words. He turned and opened the door to leave, but stopped and looked back at them. "Bene vixit, bene qui latuit." With that Draco closed the door behind him. Seamus looked at Harry. "What does that mean?" "It's Latin." Harry said. "To live well is to live concealed."

Just then the door to Bill's office opened. Officer Arthur Boyle, head of MLEP Security at Gringotts walked in. "Headquarters just telephoned with a message. Auror Creevey is requesting to speak immediately with you, Sir. The message was sent to all DMLE Offices. He's at St. Mungo's." Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Emanating from Bill's secretary in the hallway, the three men could here the sound of a wireless. "As most of you have heard by now, Minister of Magic Shacklebolt is in St. Mungo's Hospital." Lee Jordan's voice said, he was clearly on edge. "We have reporters from the Wizarding Wireless Network, and other news outlets, that are saying Aurors and MLEP Investigators are combing the Minister's residence, after what eyewitnesses are saying was an explosion occurring at about half past eight this morning. It is now." there was a pause. "Ladies and gentlemen I have just received word from the Ministry's Public Information Secretary, that Minister Shacklebolt is dead, I repeat Minister Shacklebolt is dead. Deputy Minister Greengrass was appointed as Acting Minister of Magic by the Cabinet. Greengrass will be holding a press conference in five minutes, where he will take his oath of office and answer questions. We repeat that we have official confirmation that Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt is dead."

**Ministry of Magic**

"I, Virgil John Greengrass, do swear, upon almighty god, that I will well and faithfully serve in the office of Minister for Magic, and I will do right to all manner of people after the laws of this Ministry, without fear or favor, affection or ill will." Bulbs flashed as he said the oath. Percy stood back and to the left of those standing behind Acting Minister Greengrass in the Ministry Atrium. Years from now when people look at these pictures, who will they see just at the edge of the frame? Percy thought as cameras flashed.

Harry looked down from the window near the lifts. He was standing on the level two lobby watching the press conference. She was dead. They had the entire floor secured, the entire hospital secured and she was dead, murdered. Slowly thoughts of Voldemort crept into the back of his mind, but he pushed them away. This was nothing like Riddle's rise, this was different. A bomb, a knife. Those didn't leave traces of magic, they were muggle ideas of killing not magical ones, at least not modern magical ideas of it anyway. No this, this had something to do with what was in that package.

"That package. Look into it. If you can't find it, find me." Draco's words played over in Harry's head. Did he know his life was in danger or was this about his public image? Even after all this time, Draco was unreadable unless he was trying to communicate something specific to you. It was infuriating. The man obviously knew something more that he had not said to Seamus or Harry. Yet, it was also obvious that that was the key to something. Draco was leading Harry clearly, but where? To what end? It didn't matter though, Draco knew what was in there. Harry needed to know for himself. Lily and Scorpius would be the reason for the visit if anyone inquired about it, a social visit. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he jumped.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said turning to face Cho. "Sorry there Harry." "No it's... what's up?" Harry asked looking at her. "We finished with Kingsley's house." His full attention was back. "Did you happen to find anything with the name Malfoy on it?" Then he thought, but Draco had not intended for Kingsley to know who had sent it. Of course they wouldn't unless it were a letter of some sort. "No, I'm sorry we didn't. We searched everywhere, through everything." Harry nodded looking around the lobby. He had never seen it empty like this. "What did you find?"

"We did find something interesting. The bomb, wasn't a bomb. There are no heat marks." Cho said carefully using a soft voice. "We had to look very hard, but it has every sign of Expulso." "So this wasn't a bomb?" Harry said. No matter how long he had known he was a wizard, he had been 'Just Harry' before it. 'Just Harry' knew that when things explode with the intent of killing it is usually a bomb. This however, was no longer true. All manner of things in the wizarding world had the potential to explode, but certain spells, certain curses are designed to kill. Expulso, is a curse that provokes an explosion of pressure. It sends things and people flying from the force of the pressure moving outward. There is no heat involved at all.

That would account for something that Harry had not realized at the time. Kingsley, Matlock, Bones they had no burn damage, just cuts and scrapes and bruises. It was not a bomb. That was absolutely clear. It had been a spell, a curse, but who used it on Kingsley? Certainly not Matlock or Bones. "Does Seamus have this information?" Harry asked. "Yeah, and Dennis." Cho replied. "I just spoke with them." Harry turned to the window and looked down. Greengrass was now taking questions. Why on earth would he want to take questions now? It would only make the Ministry look bad. Harry had no answers to anything other than what caused the explosion. Not who or why.

"We also came across this." Cho said holding out a date book. Harry looked back at her. "It was Angus Matlock's. Not much in it. I don't think he ever had much of a social life. There is a name that comes up several times though." She opened the book to a page dated Thursday March 7, one week ago. "This name keeps coming up in earlier entries, but there is no one alive in the UK with it. Brutus. He just writes Brutus and a time, but no place."

"Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar." Harry said under his breath. "What?" Cho asked looking confused. "Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar!" Harry said almost loudly. "Come on." He said over his shoulder as he ran toward the Auror Office, Cho on his heals. He entered to office, only a handful of Aurors were in. The rest were currently at their stations until Code Black was lifted. "Seamus, Dennis, on us." Harry said as he and Cho entered Harry's office. Seamus was in last and closed the glass door. "What's up mate?" Seamus asked looking between Harry, who was looking through his bookshelves, and Cho who was standing next to him as he looked.

"No. But we have a lead. Show them." Harry said to Cho. "Matlock had a date book that got left behind, at Kingsley's. There is a name that comes up a few times. Sometimes just written as Brutus and a date. Though we know their isn't anyone with that name in the UK." Cho explained. "Then why is Harry so excited? We know this." Seamus asked confused. "We just went over this. It doesn't help us. "Because..." Harry stood back from his bookshelves. "Accio Julius Caesar." A book came flying out from a shelf far to the left of room and Harry caught it. "It does help us." He finished saying and opened the small, muggle looking book up near the center. He flipped a couple of pages then stopped. "Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar. Dies." Harry read aloud then looked at his Aurors.

"What does that mean?" Seamus asked, a look of totally bewilderment upon his face. "A random line in a book?" But Dennis seemed to grasp what Harry had just said. "The Ides of March." Harry held the book up nodding at Dennis. "Brutus was a Roman politician, some 2,000 years ago. When Julius Caesar came to power, Brutus was convinced by others that Caesar was acting like a king, a dictator. Once Brutus was convinced of this they created a plan to assassinate Caesar at the Senate. It was thought that Caesar had found out about the plot and would not show by Brutus's accomplices. That they should flee. Brutus, however, convinced them to stay and wait. They did, and eventually Caesar showed. They attacked him. Caesar was supposedly to have said, 'Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar.' seeing Brutus as one of the assassins. Brutus, who's life Caesar had once spared. Upon doing so he covered his face with his toga and accepted his death. Brutus is the name of a traitor, who killed his nations leader on the." Harry looked at each of them. "On the Ides of March." Harry said. "More commonly known as March 15."

Seamus nodded his comprehension. "Oh. Bloody hell. So, Brutus would be the man we are looking for, then?" He asked in a slow voice, and Harry nodded. "Who ever Brutus is, Matlock knew him. Knew what he was planning. Remember what Draco said." Harry glanced as Seamus. "'Be careful who you trust in the Ministry, not everyone is who you think they are.' I know that I can trust each of you." And he looked each of them in the eye. They nodded. "Do you think Matlock was working with them? Or was he informing Kingsley?" Cho said, Dennis nodded and added. "If he was informing Kingsley? Why wouldn't he have said anything to Harry? What the hell did he get himself into?" "I don't know." Harry said shaking his head. Greengrass. He thought. Greengrass and Mendox. There was something there, but was that even connected to Kingsley? It felt too in line with everything to be a simple coincidence.

The Ides of March, Harry thought as he stared at the calender hanging on the wall behind his desk. It was March 15, and their leader had been assassinated. In Caesar's case, he had been betrayed by someone from within. Someone who was once an ally turns against their leader for preservation of the society they hold dear. This was leading down a dangerous path. Matlock meeting the alias, Brutus. Was Matlock working with Brutus? Did he set off the Expulso curse? Again Harry was left with, yet more questions. If Susan were still alive, he could have asked her what she had seen. What she had heard over the last few weeks.

He turned at once and left his office. Walking quickly out into the lobby at a quick pace stopping at the window next to the lifts, overlooking the atrium. Greengrass was still answering questions. "Harry what the hell are you doing now?" Seamus said walking toward Harry. "I mean really man. I get he was close to you, he was close to all of us, but at least try and..." But Seamus was cut off. Harry was looking for a balding man with red hair. He wasn't near Greengrass, Percy was, Charlie was, but not Arthur. "Stay here." Harry said calling the lift. "See what you can make out of what we just found." "Aye. You got it, Boss." Seamus said, but he did so wearily.

The lift doors opened one floor up. He was probably in his office, it was faster if Harry went to the right, but only just. Arthur's office, soon to be Harry's is on the opposite side of the Atrium. As he walked people were giving him nods and generally making sure they knew he saw them. Junior Minister of Magical Law Enforcement, he still had half a day before that was official, but people were already acting as if he was in his new position.

Harry didn't even bother to stop and ask any of Arthur's staff if he was in his office. He just walked past and opened the door. Arthur looked up form his desk, startled. "Harry, do you have any news?" Harry closed the door then turned back around and faced his father-in-law. "We have plenty of leads, and not a lot of facts." Arthur nodded, he looked upset, understandably so. "He was your best friend. I'm sorry, Arthur. If Ron ever..." But Harry let the words linger in the air, Arthur nodded. "I have to ask about something. Something that would help in the investigation." Harry said seriously. If Kingsley had what Draco claimed, then Arthur was the most likely to know.

"Two weeks ago Kingsley received an item. One that could help us solve the assassination, I think, and several possibly related crimes. I need to know, I have to know if you have any knowledge of this, in any capacity." Harry asked. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't. I wish I did, then we could get the bastard or bastards that did it." Arthur shook his head looking down at his desk, his hands on his face. "You know I was thinking. It's my last day, and I guess it was his too. Funny in a way, eh." He looked back at Harry, a tear forming in the corner of the man's eye. "One last laugh." Harry gave a nod and watched as it fell down Arthur's cheek.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Once Harry had come to the realization about Brutus, whoever that truly was, he had thought the answer would be sitting in front of him if he looked at the book long enough. He can thank Hermione for instilling that habit in him over the years, at dinner tomorrow night. As celebration for Arthur's retirement and Harry's promotion. Though the latter felt more like a burden then anything else at the moment. All Brutus did was open the door for more questions and no answers. What the hell does any of it mean Brutus and Matlock, Mendox and Greengrass, Draco and Mendox, Mendox and MagiCredit, MagiCredit and Greengrass, and on, and on.

"Your brooding." Ginny said looking down at her husband. They sat in their living room, Number 12 was totally unrecognizable from the days of the Order. No more Mrs. Black, no more elf heads. "I am not brooding." Harry said looking up into the most beautiful thing he has ever known. The look on his face caused Ginny to simply smile and continue to read. Which was a total turn from the row that had taken place fifteen minutes prior, it was one for the books. And all over no call, no Floo, no owl. Not that he had to take care of things, she understood that. It as that he should have said he was alright, but in the thick of things it slipped his mind. After a good long speech about his responsibility to let her know he was alright, because she was so nervous she could have hexed anyone for looking at her wrong all day, he said sorry. That was it, just the word itself. "Sorry." The snog that followed that was also one for the books Harry thought.

"Do you think your father should really be retiring? He's only... 73." Harry asked. Ginny nodded that she did. "Harry I know that you and Ron dragged Vic into that." His cover was blown. After Arthur had informed the family of his decision at the Burrow during dinner, they had cornered Victoire. She had agreed that he still had another forty years left, no problem. After all the average wizarding life expectancy was somewhere well above one hundred. "She agreed with us that he could still work." Harry said. "It had nothing to do with ability, sweetheart. Dad was tired of being in a position of so much influence and control. He's never been one for politics, but he withstood it for Kingsley. He and Mum have plenty of money for the next decade, no problem. And you know he's already writing several books about muggles and wizarding misconceptions of them. Hermione's father is helping him. He's lost a friend, a brother almost, but he's got the rest of us. We're not going anywhere. In fact there are going to be more Weasley's not less as the years go on." He nodded, but didn't respond.

After a minute of just staring at the ceiling Harry looked at his wife's face. "Maybe I was brooding a bit." He said seriously. "It's just, it was Kingsley. You know?" She placed a hand on his fore head and gently stroked his face and his hair. "I know, love. I know. I miss him too. It's just so awful." She had placed her book down and was now using bother her hands, Harry closed his eyes. It had been one of the longest and most intense days Harry had gone through in a long time. His revelation had done nothing but create questions, allow for Harry, Seamus, Dennis, and Cho to form theories, to find motives, but still no answers.

In the end they were in the same place they had started. They needed to find who Brutus is, they needed to find the package of documents on Mendox. Brutus and Matlock, Mendox and Greengrass, Draco and Mendox, Mendox and MagiCredit, MagiCredit and Greengrass. The package, he would know tomorrow, he would find Draco, make him explain. With those thoughts running though his brain, and Ginny's hands gently rubbing him Harry drifted into a much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: From The Knight

**Friday, March 15, 2024**

**Ministry of Magic**

Seamus was sitting at his old cubical, it was odd really, knowing that once he got up it would be his last time sitting here after a decade of this desk. He was running a hand over the plain wooden desk. He was Head of the Auror Office and Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. When Cho had left for dinner, Dennis and Seamus had helped Harry take everything up to Arthur's old office. His staff had cleaned it out, and Arthur just took his personal items back to the Burrow, for a quiet night. It was no surprise that Arthur's nerves were frayed. They had taken a beating today, and no doubt he was done. His best friend had been killed, he didn't even want to see Kingsley's body. It would have been too much. So now he was home, away from this place that brought him pain one last time.

There were no hanging's or news paper clippings that covered the wall's of his part of the cubical. The pictures of Him and Gabrielle with their boy's Patrick and Michael were now in the Head's office. The shelves that Harry had filled completely with wizard and muggle books were now artfully holding awards, pictures, china figures, along other things that Gabrielle had thought would remind Seamus of home. And yes, there were some books on them as well. Mostly law books, training manuals, and reference books for all types of magic. The sound of a typewriter clicking away, and the occasional question from a few remaining Aurors were heard around the room. Most had gone home after Minister Greengrass lifted Code Black. Some were at other stations around the UK, but most were probably home or at a pub.

"Seamus." A soft hand touched his unshaven cheek. Gabrielle's voice had a much more reduced accent than it did nearly twenty years ago when they had gotten married. "You looks so handsome." She sat down oh the desk and made small circles on his cheek with her fingers. "Pat and Mikey are playing tomorrow. You won't have to work? I mean I know what happened. I've seen Victoire. But the boy's were hoping we could be there." She continued to lightly touch his cheek, for what ever reason Seamus had always know that as long as she touched him just like that, he would follow her anywhere. "We'll be there." He said and stood. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a slow, intimate kiss in the dimly lit office. "Gabby, I'm taking you to dinner." He took her hand and they walked toward the door.

"Seamus? Why are you still here?" Cho asked walking into the Auror Office, stopping just short of him and Gabrielle. "Hi Gabrielle." Cho said with a smile walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We're leaving actually. Going to dinner." Gabrielle said Cho nodded. "And then home. You aren't coming back here, Dennis and I can take care of things tonight. Is Harry still here?" She looked into the office. "No, we sent him home, just like you're doing to me." Seamus smiled and gave Cho a pat on the shoulder. "Night."

**Diagon Alley**

Cho and Dennis stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and where hit by a cold wind and sprinkling rain. It was dark now except for street lamps and light coming from some flats above the shops. Dennis pulled the collar of his coat up. They had abandon their Auror robes, simply taking their badges. In fact, only in the Ministry did Aurors usually wear the blue robes. "It's bloody freezing." Dennis said and Cho nodded. "Which flat is it?" Dennis asked.

"It's off of Muldoon Alley." Cho said as they passed Gringotts, continuing on. "22 Muldoon Alley, flat 6." "That's a right down Ollerton, then Muldoon is on the left." Dennis said as they continued down Diagon Alley. "Why didn't we check Matlock's flat earlier?" Dennis asked. "Bones." Cho replied. Dennis dropped it knowing it was because of finding Bones had been murdered in the hospital. Again not a trace of anyone, the Aurors had all been called in. Then with the date book earlier they had taken more time. Now it was late, close to eleven. They had just spent the last few hours at Susan's flat in Liverpool and come across nothing. Not a clue or trace of anything that indicated she was a target.

"Right." Dennis indicated and they turned down Ollerton Alley. It was smaller than Diagon, with just some small flat buildings. They continued in silence, still being sprinkled by a light rain. "How's Jonathan?" Dennis was referring to her husband, a muggle, who owned a book store. "Good. He's with some mates at a pub now." Cho smiled. "That's good. Left." Dennis said not really listening as they turned the corner. He was trying to locate the building in the low light of the street lamps. "There."

He crossed to the building and went straight to the door. "Oh, uh sorry." A dark haired man said opening the door just as Dennis had been reaching out for the knob. "No problem..." But faded as he saw the scar on the man's weathered. "Yeah, no, no big deal at all." Dennis recovered from his moment of shock, wondering if that scar had been from a werewolf. "Hey, can you tell me why I have two MLEP Officers guarding my flat? I just got off work and they wouldn't let me in." The dark haired man said noticing the badge Dennis had clipped to his belt.

"What flat are you in?" Dennis asked knowing the answer. "Number 6. Is Angus alright? I heard what happened. The Minister and two Auror." He shook his head. "I mean I know Angus was on the Minister's detail..." He let the words die off. "I'm Graham, by the way. Graham Miller."

"Graham, I'm sorry... Angus died." Cho said looking at him. For what ever reason his response was just a little too fast for Dennis, and out of the corner of his eye he sensed Cho had thought the same. "No... Not Angus. We were going to the Wasp's game tomorrow." Dennis nodded. "Where do you work Mr. Miller?" Graham looked at Dennis, the glow of the street lamp added to the eeriness of his scared, weathered face.

"At MagiCredit. I'm an assistant to Mr. Collins." Graham said, his expression of grief was not satisfying something in Dennis' gut. "Mr. Collins is?" He asked. "The managing director. He oversees all of our different services and basically runs the whole show." Dennis nodded. "Would you mind coming upstairs with us, Mr. Miller. We need to have a look around the place... if you don't mind." Graham nodded. "Course not. Follow me." He lead them into the building and they began to walk up the stairs.

"What do you do for Mr. Collins?" Cho asked looking quickly at Dennis. He nodded that something was indeed fishy, reading her expression as they followed him up the stairs, to the second floor. "All sort's of things. Mostly filing." He didn't look like a man that spent most of his days in the office, filing. They began up the next flight of stairs. "How long have you and Angus been living together?" Dennis continued. "About a year. I took the second bedroom when his old flatmate left."

They got to the top of the stairs and not sure what made him do it, but Dennis released his wand from it's holster with a flick of his wrist. Graham turned around to face them, and as he turned Dennis saw two things happen at once. The first was the red splatter across the wall next to the flat. The second was a glint of silver in his right hand as he turned. Without hesitation Dennis raised his wand pointing it at Graham with his right hand, while pulling Cho toward himself, away from the silver blade. "Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!" A flash of light shot out of Dennis' wand toward Graham, hitting him squarely in the chest. He was flung backwards, hitting the wall and slumping down, unconscious. "Thanks." Cho said immediately walking up to Graham and kicking away the blade. She searched his robes and took his wand, while pulling hers out. They then looked at the wall next to the door, the blood was still dripping down, it was recent. "Cho, the Officers." Dennis pointed his wand at Graham's body and ropes bound him tightly. "On me."

They each took a side of the door and looked at one another. The door was slightly ajar. Three, two, one, Dennis counted down on his fingers, before heading through the door with Cho on his heals. It was pitch black except for the light of the hallway.

They cast lights form their wands silently at the same time, held ready to strike. Yet what they found was what they had most feared. One of the Officers that was supposed to guard the flat had his neck cut. He was laying on top of the other Officer who's eyes stared, unseeing at the wall.

"Check the bedrooms." Dennis said in a whisper to Cho. "I'll take the kitchen." He silently headed for the open door into the kitchen. There was no sign of anything that ought not to be in a kitchen. Everything was in it's place or next to the sink. There was no dust or anything to suggest the place had been unoccupied by Matlock. The man who said his name was Graham was probably lying, all things considered.

Just as he approached the calender near the icebox, Cho called. "Dennis. You're going to want to take a look at this."

**Hogsmeade, 22 Rowena Road**

Percy closed the front door behind himself as he entered the dark house. Not as large as Harry and Ginny's, but very luxurious. Lots of wood and marble. He had always had a fondness for his old school. For the village, which was far larger now than it had been at the time of the war. With well over a thousand witches and wizards living here, the once little village was now close to having more magical people than Dublin or Edinburgh. But one has to remember, in Hogsmeade, there are no muggles. It is a wizarding town that was very appealing to many.

"Percy." Audrey said shortly, causing him to snap his head right, into the sitting room. There she sat with a cup of tea. Her short blonde hair neat. Her short dress was pristine, as was everything about her. It mirrored Percy's organization, his determination, his confidence. At almost fifty, her body was that of a woman half her age. She was a politicians wife, and not shy about it. "You don't call. You don't floo. You don't send and owl. Weeks, weeks we've planned, Percy, and you leave me in the dark. For nine hours. What am I supposed to say to my donors?"

"I don't know, Audrey? You tell them the Minister died!" Percy said angrily at his wife. How the hell did she not seem to register that he had no control over something like that? Sure Malfoy was supposed to buy Mendox Chemicals. Percy was to have a Wizengamot Warlock bring up charges of fraud against Mendox. Mr. Kyle of MagiCredit was then going to donate three million galleons to WizardWell, Audrey's NMO, non-ministerial organization. They were going to expand in Africa, helping poor wizarding communities. "I have control over the courts, not the whole bloody Ministry! I can't control every damn event!" Percy's voice was filled with frustration.

"Then perhaps you need to get control?" Audrey said shortly then took a sip of her tea. "What do you think I have been doing today? Sleeping in my office? Of course I'm trying to!" Percy said stepping slowly toward his wife. Audrey stood. "I thought you would be... angrier."

"What do you want me to do, Audrey? Scream and shout? Throw a tantrum? Don't you think I'm pissed? If the deal had gone through, Greengrass would have been sacked a week after the investigation started. I would be Head of IMC within the day of that." Percy said coldly.

"I was expecting more than this." She was referring to his anger. "Then find another way." Audrey said stepping past him. She stopped walking and looked back at Percy who turned his head and looked at her. "Fix this." She said and left the room for the stairs.

Percy grabbed a table next to him and pushed it over angrily, sending a vase and some pictures to the floor with a shattering crash. For a moment he heard Audrey's footsteps on the stairs stop, then continue. He could have pointed his wand at the mess and cleaned it up perfectly within a second, but he let it sit there on the floor in his anger.

Events, you either shape them, or they shape you. He wouldn't be shaped by murder. No, Percy did think that it was time Kingsley stepped aside, but that was all part of removing Greengrass. Give Kingsley a proper replacement, one he could count on to do the job. One who would replace his father. This was, was not what Percy had envisioned. Today was not part of the plan.

Greengrass was perhaps as dirty as Lucius Malfoy had been. Certainly he was as manipulative as Abraxas Malfoy who forced the first muggle-born Minister of Magic, Nobby Leach, to resign back in 1968. A man like that did not deserve to be the Minister. Then again, in his heart, the only wizard alive who really deserved a job of that importance was his brother-in-law, Harry was a good man in every way. But Audrey was right. Percy needed to take the control away from Greengrass. Turner was sure to be playing his cards, the sod. No, Percy wanted the job, Head of International Magical Cooperation, under Minister of Magic Potter.

It would allow Audrey to peruse her dreams. She was ruthless with a big heart. A paradox of sorts. When she had a goal, nothing could be done to sway her. Yet, she never caused pain to anyone who did not truly deserve it.

"Audrey?" Percy said stepping into their bedroom. She was in bed facing away from his side. "Dear, are you awake?" "Yes." She said quietly turning to face him, expectantly. "You know if we ask him to take the job he'll turn away from it." Percy said.

"Harry, needs to be shown the trouble, the problems. Even as Head Auror he can't see the real politics, only what's in the papers. You need to show him. Draco needs to be brought in as well. What he knows, and what he will do with it could change everything. Slowly plant the idea with Harry." Percy nodded as his wife spoke. She was absolutely right. "I've got Charlie too." Percy said and Audrey crooked an eyebrow. "I have something on Greengrass. Something I've been sitting on for a while. It might not be as strong as fraud, but it's enough to connect him to MagiCredit and Mendox. With Draco... I can take them down, and get Harry to take the job." It was a coup, an act of treason, but it was that or assured corruption.

"You make Charlie aware of everything, Perce. You gain his trust, absolute trust. There's no better way to over power a trickle of doubt then with a flood of naked truth." She said it as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Had it not been just hours ago that Percy convinced Charlie they needed to back Greengrass for the sake of all Great Britain and Ireland. But of course. It was so simple. As the saying goes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Yes that was it wasn't it. Charlie would agree with that.

Percy leaned over and kissed his beautiful wife with a sudden passion. She kissed him back but then pulled away and looked at him quizzically. "Where did that come from?" He kissed her neck then spoke into it. "I just remembered why I love you so damn much." He continued to kiss her the crook of her neck. "Because we plan to over throw a government?" She asked statistically then sighed as he kissed her still. "No." Percy replied. "Because we get to make a better world."

**Saturday, March 16, 2024**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Master Harry... Harry... Master Potter..." A voice from somewhere far away was calling but all Harry saw was pitch black. "Not now Gin... Five more minutes..." Harry grumbled. He was aware that he scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He was also aware, very aware that she snuggled into him. "Master Harry!"

Harry shot bolt upright and opened his eyes. There was a column of light from what he knew to be the doorway. "Ah, good Master Harry is up."

"Kreacher?" Harry asked groggily, reaching for his glasses on the night table, but they were thrust gently into his grip. "Thanks." Harry said placing them on his face and looking at the elf. "What's going on?" He looked at his night table. Two in the ruddy morning.

"Harry..." Ginny said sleepily. "It's all right Gin. Go back to sleep." She rolled over and was out within seconds.

"Kreacher is sorry to wake Master Harry at this hour, but Mr. Finnegan is here and needs to speak with Master Potter urgently." Kreacher looked up at Harry from next to his bed. "Alright, Kreacher. Tell him I will be down in a minute or two." Harry said rubbing his eyes from under his lenses. "Yes, Master." Kreacher disapparated with a soft pop.

Two minutes later Harry started walking down the stairs from the third floor. At the second floor landing a painting of Severus Snape was fast asleep. Harry turned and continued down to the ground floor. "Seamus?" Harry asked the house. "In the living room mate." Seamus said in a tone Harry automatically knew meant trouble.

Stepping into the living room, Harry noticed that Seamus was dressed more casually. Slacks, a polo, a heavy jacket and scarf. He had obviously gone home at some point, but his face showed worry as he sat on the far sofa. "What's going on?" Harry said taking a seat across from him.

"We have him." Seamus said as he opened a file and passed it to Harry. "Who is he?" Harry asked as he looked at a photo of a man with dark hair, a tanned weathered face, a scar across his left cheek.

"You are looking at Albert Nott." Seamus said. "And he's a member of the Knights of Walpurgis, or rather was."

Harry sat straight at the last part. "A Death Eater?" No... Harry was sure that was over. They were too scared to do anything and land up hanged. Yet, Seamus had just said he was a Knight, the name Death Eaters had originally donned.

"And who exactly is Albert Nott?" Harry asked, other than being a member of one of the worst pure-blood families he was unknown. "Theodore Nott's son. Went to Durmstrang, would have graduated last year." Seamus replied.

"But I thought the Scandinavian Ministry's put a stop to blood prejudice?" Harry asked. It should be noted that not all wizarding governments follow the same boarders as their muggle counterparts. Take the UK. In the wizarding world it includes all of Ireland and Great Britain. Scandinavia is a wizarding nation that includes Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. This difference is highly important for a wizard to know. Harry had to relearn much of what he knew from muggle primary school. A wizarding map was a bit different than a muggle one.

"The Scandinavian's did at the same time we did after the war." Seamus replied. "But blood status is still a social divide there in many ways. The Knights of Walpurgis are even based their. It's against the law to form those groups here, but not in Scandinavia. I had to look it up." He added at the end with an eye role.

Harry nodded. "What's he said? Was he alone, are their more?"

"He hasn't said much, but Dennis did get in contact with the Scandinavian Auror's. He's been doing all of the questioning. The Scan Aurors had an Investigator floo over with copies of their files on the Knights. Apparently Nott was an outcast." Seamus said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The Scan's said he was far too radical. The Knights are just a pure-blood social society now. Nott is a bit of a hardline fanatic. Even his father had talked to the Scandinavian Minister directly out of fear for his son. His father said he hadn't spoken to his son for two years. During his sixth year, just after he turned 17 he dropped out of school. He became an employee of the Knights, as a waiter during receptions. By last year he had been kicked out of the Knights for his overly radial political views. He was under surveillance until he disapparated two months ago. Now he's here, and he's admitted to killing Kingsley. He even let us use veritaserum and it's the truth. He was working alone. He also admitted to killing Susan" Seamus finished.

"They kicked him out?" Harry was surprised. The man must be a bit off even for blood supremacists. "How was he caught?" Harry asked almost not believing that this man, just shy of twenty, had killed the most important man in the UK. Then Harry had a thought, veritaserum could be tricked with a well placed Imperius. "Was he under an Imperius Curse?" Seamus shook his head. "We did every possible check, even had Osterley look at him cause he's a trained Healer. It was his own free will, Harry. He did it. Cho and Dennis caught him trying to leave Matlock's apartment, claimed he was Matlock's roommate than tried to attack them. He killed the MLEP Officers guarding it and looked around inside Matlock's bedroom. His real roommate works the night shift in Magical Transportation."

That hit Harry. Matlock's apartment was rummaged through, and the date book, the name Brutus. "We're going to the Ministry. I have some questions." Harry ran up the stairs to his room, and saw that Kreacher had already laid out slacks, a shirt, socks and sweater for Harry. He put the clothing on, grabbed shoes and a jacket from the hook in the entry and they apparated.

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry walked out of the lifts one level below the courtrooms. This was a level with holding cells for trials and Law Enforcement to use during an arrest of a violent person. Dennis stood outside the cell that held Nott. Two Aurors stood next to the lift entrance. "Boss" Dennis said with a nod and opened the solid cell door. Nott sat in a chair. He was hand cuffed to the steal table and his legs were chained to it's base.

"So they've sent the Head Auror for me to play with." Nott said in a singsong way. Harry sat down at the table placing several files and Matlock's datebook down. "Afraid not." Harry answered and set a cassette tape into a record player, Nott laughed. "Sacked? I guess that those idiots in the Cabinet have some brains after all." He paused a moment. "Your Auror. The half-blood slut. She had a lot of brains." Nott sat, smiling. Then mad a slurping noise and started to laugh.

"Junior Minister of Magic for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, actually." Harry said with a straight face. Nott scowled his disapproval. "Mr. Nott I am going to ask you some questions." Another Auror came over and held a vial. "Really, Potter? That's no fun." But Nott tilted his head back anyway and the Auror poured the veritaserum down. "Now. Why were you in Angus Matlock's apartment tonight and what were you looking for?"

Nott's face contorted as he struggled to not speak. "Looking to see if he recognized me. I wanted to make sure he didn't." Harry nodded and opened the datebook. "What is the meaning the name Brutus to you? Who is Brutus?" Nott cracked a contorted smile and he struggled again but cracked faster. Harry's heart beat a bit faster in anticipation to the answer. "I have no idea." Nott said and Harry's heartbeat slowed in disappointment. "Did you plan and execute the murders of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Angus Matlock, and Susan Bones, alone?" "Yes. They deserved it, Shacklebolt killed my Grandfather. Bones Aunt put my Uncle in Azkaban. And the pansy was just for fun." Nott answered through a gritted smile.

Harry knew all the signs and Nott's eyes, facial muscles, and body movement were giving a clear sign that this was a genuine, truthful answer. Yet he had not seen someone so happy to talk about death since Bellatrix. "At any point did you work with another person, or let anyone know what you were planning to do?" "No." Nott answered still struggling with the potion.

"Do you have knowledge of any UK Ministry Cabinet Members, or any member of the Ministry being involved in any form of criminal activities?" Harry asked, sure it would be a long shot. "No, I don't." Nott said, Harry nodded and stood gathering his files and the datebook. "Nothing else to ask, Potter? Is playtime over?" Harry could hear him struggle slightly at the chains. "Afraid so. I'll see you at the trial, Mr. Nott." With that Harry left the cell, it clanked close behind him. He could hear Nott yell. "Your a dead man Potter! I'll have inspired pure-bloods across Britain! You and your blood traitor family are dead!"

Dennis came over to Harry and walked with him to the lift. The door closed. "He's a nutter, but you know he's right. If word gets out a pure-blood killed Kingsley and four others it could stir some trouble. Anti-pure-blood movements that could lead to retaliation from pure-bloods." Dennis said and Harry nodded. "I realize that, but it won't. He's not mentally stable. You saw. Just a pathetic man who got past the wards and blew up part of a house over some old ideology."

They were silent for a moment. "I'm more worried that the press will attack the department on it's ability to keep the Minister safe. They wouldn't be wrong to say we messed up, but we don't discuss security with the press. So we'll have to take the hit." Harry said. "I'm opening an inquiry into why the wards were able to be passed which we need and it will help cool the press. I'm sure Nott will have a lot to say on the matter." Dennis nodded. "Well at least we caught him. It's over now."

"But that package? Who's Brutus?" Harry said as they walked out of the lift into the department lobby on level two. "Did someone say Brutus?" A man was standing at the reception desk looking around the half lit lobby at Harry and Dennis. The accent was Italian, but that of a person who spoke English fluently. Harry walked over to the man, Dennis right behind. "Yeah." Harry said perking up. "Where's Angus?" The man asked. "St. Mungo's told me I needed to see an Auror. And no one is here. They wouldn't let me see his body."

"Who are you?" Dennis asked. "Brutus Gallo. I'm from Naples." He paused for a moment, hesitating. "Angus's boyfriend." Harry closed his eyes and tugged at the back of his neck with his free hand. "Damn it." He said under his breath. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gallo. That had nothing to do with you. Can you look at this for a moment?" Harry opened the datebook.

"These dates?" Harry asked pointing out what entries he was talking about. "That's when I was in London. That's his datebook!" Brutus said confused. "Your Ministry will confirm the portkeys?" Harry asked and Brutus nodded. "Please, sir. I want to see him." Harry nodded, the man was distraught and here Harry was asking him questions at four in the morning. "I'll have an Auror escort you. If you'll give us a few minutes." "I'll do it." Dennis said immediately. "Come with me Mr. Gallo." Brutus nodded and followed Dennis to the lifts.

Harry stood in the same spot after Dennis and the now known Brutus left in the lift. Nott was just a hardline nut. Laughing and smiling, enjoying the deaths of others. "Pure-blood inbreeding." Harry said, Nott's father and mother were first cousins according to the file. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "What the hell was Angus trying to say?" It was now clear that whatever the package contained. Whatever is in those documents was not what got Kingsley, Bones, and Matlock killed, but it was important enough to be his dying words.

Shaking his head Harry walked into the Auror Office. How could he have thought it had something to do with a muggle book. He needed to record what they knew about everything for Nott's trial. He needed to start an inquiry and appoint a lead investigator, probably from the MLEP. Yes, that would be good, someone outside the Auror Office. Sleep was now looking like a distant memory.


	5. Chapter 5, From Before Yesterday

_A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading thus far, as well as my followers and reviewers, I truly appreciate it! You guys are why I write!_

**Saturday, March 16, 2024**

**Number 22 Rowena Road**

"Charlie, don't you see it's the only way." Percy shook his head at his brother.

"Just yesterday you were asking me to show him my support." Charlie said placing his gin on the table next to the couch. "Now you're telling me you want to make Harry the Minister of Magic? That you want to overthrow Greengrass?"

"I still want you to support Greengrass publicly. We both will, utterly and completely. Then we take the slimy bastard down. We pull the rug from beneath his feet. We watch him fall and crumble." Percy said it with a straight face that mirrored his emotion. It was simple. You get rid of the bad man and put the good one in his place. It's not a complicated idea.

Charlie looked at Percy with slightly wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Percy knew that this was not the first time Charlie saw this side of him, but it was certainly the most ambitious. It would certainly entice his brother. A father's grudge was not one easily forgotten by a son. Ron and Draco would not say more than a few words to one another. It was never harsh or mean or spiteful, but they couldn't really move past it for the life of them. Greengrass was never directly involved with the Death Eaters. He was never involved with the Order. He had simply waited to see who would come out on top. When the Order did, he made his place in the new world and has now risen to the height of power in it. He was never one to take a side, always one to place himself in a position for any outcome.

For this, their father had never trusted the man in the slightest. There are rumors you see. The type that linger in the shadows and follow you in the dark. Percy has done his research and knows enough to make Greengrass stumble, but not yet enough to make him fall. Charlie would want to see this man fall. Percy can feel it. It's just on the edge of his words.

"If I agree. If this is discovered. It's treason, Percy." There it was. "We could be hanged."

"Then let's not let anyone find out."

Charlie took a sip of his gin and placed it back on the side table. "We support him."

"And I get close to him. Isolate him from Turner and his cronies." Percy said.

"If I happen to find something in the Prophet one morning. I would really have no choice as a Junior Minister to do anything but hold a public inquiry with a select group of Wizengamot Warlocks." A Wizengamot Warlock is a judge or prosecuting lawyer for the court. The role can very on different cases. Percy knew that it was done. Charlie was on board.

"And if Greengrass were to step aside, what better choice to lead out troubled nation than our dear brother-in-law." Percy raised his glass and Charlie followed. "You going to see Lucy and Molly?"

Charlie nodded. "Trinity and I are going to watch the match with them." Trinity is Charlies wife. She was in Percy's year at school, Audrey a year below that. Percy nodded. "Tell my nieces I'll see them after the match." The school now allows students into the village every Saturday.

"You're not coming?" Charlie asked surprised. Even if he didn't play at school, Percy loved his Quidditch. "As much as I would love to watch Gryffindor decimate Ravenclaw, I can't." "Percy? What are you up to?" Charlie asked.

_'You make Charlie aware of everything, Perce. You gain his trust, absolute trust. __There's no better way to over power a trickle of doubt then with a flood of naked truth.' _Audrey's words played in his head form last night. "I'm seeing Draco Malfoy during the game. He was the one who made me aware of what happened with..." Percy wasn't sure if Charlie needed to know about the Mendox deal. It hadn't worked out and it would be better not to mention it. "I was given some information. Draco and Virgil do not see eye to eye on very many things. I need to get Draco firmly on board with removing his father-in-law."

"I see." Charlie said as he drained that last of the gin from the glass. "That would be how I find what ever it is I happen to see in the Prophet." Charlie smiled, which caught Percy off guard. It must had shown on his face. "Percy, I do enjoy these games. It's like chess. So long as I work within the law." He paused and looked at the glass in his hand. "How I get to the information is not my concern, which I think you agree with. It's what happens after that." Charlie stood and looked at his little brother. "Minister of Magic Potter." He said with a smirk and a nod. "There's a proper fit."

"There is no need for that, Meechum. Draco can come right in." Percy said to the Auror who was about to check Draco with a Probity Probe. "Can I get you something to drink?" Percy asked. "Water would be just fine." Draco replied he had been here plenty of times. His most recent visit was to give Percy the information about the Mendox deal.

It was unfortunate that the Auror, Meechum was it, who was Percy's usual security had been sick that night. Auror Matlock had been there and even after sending him out of the room. Even with Audrey Weasley preoccupying him in the kitchen, he had found out about the bloody package he gave Percy. Draco had had to lie to Potter and Finnegan about sending it to Kingsley. He had to lie because with his father-in-law now Minister of Magic. It changed everything. Kingsley never knew about any information on Mendox Chemicals. Percy had it all along.

"Thank you." Draco said as he took off his coat and scarf, handing them to Meechum who put them on the rack near the door. "That will be all Meechum." Percy said and the Auror gave a quiet, "Yes, Sir.", before leaving the room.

"So everything changes." Draco said sitting on the couch that Charlie had occupied not fifteen minutes ago. Percy nodded and handed Draco a glass of water. "I suppose it does." He agreed. "You still want his job then? IMC, I mean." Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. "And you want him away from your wife and sons? In Azkaban, next to your father." Percy asked, but it was not a question. "I do." Draco responded with a face free of any form of emotion. "I do to." Percy said.

It was all very business like with Percy, and it always had been. In fact Draco could not recall a single time that he and the middle Weasley had actually had a discussion that could be considered social. That's not to say he wanted one, he just couldn't come up with an instance where one took place.

"Then I have a solution." Percy stated. He was still standing, holding a class of water himself. "I can get close to your father-in-law. I can isolate him, I can remove hope from him, I can make him crack and start to crumble. But I can't knock him down and watch him shatter. You, Draco, have the information that would allow us to both get what we want." The description hit Draco in his stomach. It was dark, and far more intense than he would have expected.

"Why though?" Draco asked. "Why would you want to remove him from the Ministership? You want it for yourself?"

"If he stays in power, you know better than anyone what could happen. If you thought Fudge was corrupt in his dealings with your father. Imagine what Virgil Greengrass with Charles Mendox would do. You know Mendox secretly owns MagiCredit, if not legally speaking. Yet they wouldn't be in business if not for Mendox. I need that proof. I need the proof that your father-in-law is working with Mendox to get exclusive contracts for the Ministry." Percy's tone was serious.

"The proof I had would only have worked if the deal had gone through yesterday." Draco responded. "I don't have anything else." That was a lie, Draco had more. It was one thing to oust a Junior Minister. It was another thing to plot to overthrow the Minister of Magic himself. "You never answered my question. Do you want the top job for yourself?" Draco said in what was now his most serious tone. This was a very dangerous topic. "No." Percy said.

"Then why?" Draco asked. "Who would you want in the job?"

"Think about it, Malfoy. Who would you want in the job?" Percy's question had a quick answer. Potter or Granger, well Weasley now. Yet Hermione had left the Ministry. She didn't like the politics, the dealings, the bureaucracy that was crushing. She had changed so much in twenty years that she was tired and left to be with her husband. That left Potter. Truth be told he was the better choice anyway. He was a natural leader, and never shrunk from responsibility. He never tolerated hate. He never let anyone have their way, instead he did what was best for all. Now he was a Junior Minister of Magic. Yes, Potter was the only real answer. "Harry Potter."

Percy nodded. "And if you don't have anything else to give me, you can get it. You know who to talk to." He said and Draco nodded. "That would depend." "On?" Percy asked.

"You put Virgil into the ground. Then you hit again and keep him there again. You lock him away, and you keep my name out of it." Draco thought for a moment. "I know this is more to you than what it is to me, but if he comes after me, he will use Scorpius, and that means Lily. Do you understand?"

"I see that very clearly, I won't let that happen I swear. And you're right, it means more." Percy paused. "It's about a vision, my vision of this nation. I know I can't be it's leader, but I know that Virgil Greengrass can't either. Harry is the only real choice. He holds so much power and influence that he isn't even aware of. Add to that he is a truly good man and we have our leader. We would only be so lucky to place him their."

Draco nodded. "Who else knows?" I would be useful if Virgil found out to pretend he had been trying to stop it all along. Then again, he could not truthfully deny he knew.

"Draco, I would be a fool to tell you that. I trust you, but I'm not stupid." Percy said. "You know as well as I do that dependability will save you, more than you might be willing to accept. I don't have children, you do. Your sons need their father. If I go down, it will just be me. I am prepared for that."

Draco didn't know how much of that he trusted, but Percy seamed to mean his words. "I will get you the information you need."

**Ministry of Magic**

"You sure sir?"

"Absolutely. It is my decision. I don't need to put it to a vote."

"Then I'll draft a press release for Monday morning."

"Thank you, Trevor, and can you have someone bring me Albert Nott's file." Virgil Greengrass said to the Public Information Secretary.

He turned to face the large window overlooking the Atrium. The door to his office shut with a click and Virgil smiled. "I'd like to thank the bastard myself for the promotion." He said to the empty office. It had held Kingsley Shacklebolt's belongings up until this morning, they had been sent to Arthur and Molly Weasley as per his will. "Another bastard to thank for leaving." He said once again to the room.

As he sat in his high backed chair, he could feel the influence he held, or at least that is what he told himself. Yes that must be it. He was in charge. Charlie Mendox could go fuck himself now. The prat was about to get a lesson in what power really looks like.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Virgil commanded over his shoulder. The door opened followed by footsteps. "Looks like you're settling in nicely." Virgil turned the chair and faced Blaise Zabini, his chief of staff.

"Trevor said you picked Tuner to be Deputy. Good choice, he's always been your lapdog." Blaise sneered at the idea of being so devoted as to blindly follow someone. "He is a fucker." Virgil agreed. "But one that will do as we say Blaise. We were given an unexpected gift here. We need to take full advantage of it." Blaise nodded his agreement and Virgil continued. "I must say that Shacklebolt was a good leader. It is quite untimely, his death, though I don't complain."

"I would agree, Sir." Blaise said with a typical amused Slytherin smirk. "What do you think of Percy Weasley?" Virgil asked Blaise. "Well he has never been a typical Weasley now has he." Blaise replied. "Yes, but I think he might be useful. He's close to Potter, and Merlin knows that we can't pull Potter's strings. Yet if we are not careful, he could very easily pull ours. Percy Weasley would be a good friend to have, one who knows what Potter is doing since he has access to him in and out of the Ministry."

Blaise considered this for a minute. "That is true, he would make a good friend with all that knowledge. I'll have a word with his staff, schedule something for Monday." "Good." Virgil said. "Potter could be trouble if we're not careful.

**Hogsmeade**

Harry stood in front of the Three Broomsticks. It was cold, that was for sure. Though the clear day made for one hell of a match. Gryffindor had just pummeled Ravenclaw, much to Rose and Hugo's dismay and Ron's delight. It was all good natured, his children were so very like Hermione. No flying skills, and all books, yet with their father's passion for pranks and Quidditch, spectating that is.

The door to the pub opened. "Dad are you coming in?" James asked standing behind his father, his long read hair tousled by the light breeze of the afternoon. "It's freezing out here." "I'll only be a minute." Harry responded looking at his son. "Scorpius, Leo, and Mrs. Malfoy are already here." James said.

"I know. I greeted them before they went inside." Harry said looking away from his son. Down the crowded street he saw a man with silver-blonde hair rounding the corner. "Just head in." Harry said as he started to walk toward Draco. Even on a Saturday the man was dressed nicer than anyone around.

Once Harry reached Malfoy, he nodded and in a low voice said, "Turn around and keep walking. I need a word, now." It was no use. He had decided last night that Draco was up to something, even if it was well intentioned, he was not being honest with Harry.

They walked the main street that was now full of students, parents, and just about everyone who had been at the match. Harry turned and directed Draco down a smaller street, lined with houses.

"You lied to me yesterday." Harry said in a low dark tone.

"I beg your pardon." Draco replied.

"The Mendox deal, the package. They had nothing to do with the assassination. That has been resolved, as you will read in the papers this evening. I am sure that it is already all over the wireless." Harry said, noticing that as he did, Draco's face paled. "Yet, one of my best Aurors decided that this package, that you and this package were important enough to mention before he died. A very painful, violent, and untimely death I will remind you."

Well now... Draco thought. What were the options for this situation. He could confess, though that would leave Harry in an awkward position. Nothing illegal had even taken place yet. Their was talk about the potential change in Ministerial leadership, nothing more. That would put all hope of removing Virgil and placing him in jail. The other option was to find out what Harry knew. If Virgil had a hand in Kingsley's death... "Who was it?" Draco asked.

"Theodore Nott's son. Acting alone. He is a pure-blood fanatic, not all that stable according to our Healers." Harry's answer didn't help.

It wouldn't do to lie. Not further, Percy would just have to adjust his plans. "Hell, Harry... I-"

"-There you are, Dad!" A young voice said cutting Draco off. Both he and Harry turned to a young blonde boy. Leo Malfoy, proud Slytherin fourth year versus his Gryffindor brother, was walking toward them with an accomplished expression. "Mum and Mrs. Potter were getting a bit mad that you both weren't with us."

"Later." Draco said to Harry, who let out an angry breath. Draco had damn well better explain soon, he thought.

"What kept you?" Ginny said pulling her husband down to give him a kiss. Harry moved to her ear and whispered. "He's hiding something from me." When he pulled back she gave him a quick look that she heard.

"Shhhh... Scorpius!" Harry heard his daughter say then laugh a shot while later. Harry remembered that about two years ago Scorpius and Rose had gone out for about a month over summer. Lily's reaction had been so horrible that honestly Harry figured then that she had a crush on the boy. Even Ginny had said that Rose only did it to make Frank Longbottom, Jame's best friend, jealous. But the rift that had caused between Lily and Rose had been slow to heal, though things had finally resolved.

Now everything was fine and Rose and Frank were happily together, even if he was out of school this year and she still had a few months left. Ron was thrilled with the whole thing, as was Neville.

Yet here Harry had his suspicions about Draco, that gut feeling of unease around the man. His children were wonderful, and no one could fault Astoria Malfoy for anything short of genuine kindness, but Draco. Well his youth said a lot to Harry. Whatever it was that Draco was hiding, it was big. Harry could sense that much.

"Don't you think Dad?" Lily's voice asked. "What?" Harry said looking at her. "Don't you think it would be nice if Scor and Al got an apartment here in town? That way I could see them each weekend, and they can have dinner at the castle. Just like Teddy did for Victoire!" She said excitedly looking between her father and her boyfriend. "Oh, yes very nice, lovely place to live." Harry said absently.

"Yeah Fred, Frank, Louis, and I know a couple nice buildings." James said. They had bought a house in the village together over the last summer. "Can we go look around?" Lily asked excitedly and Scorpius and Albus both nodded. "Yeah you go do that." Harry said standing from the table.

"You aren't coming? Harry, you just got here." Ginny asked. "No, Draco and I have a conversation to finish, we'll find you later." Harry said looking straight at Draco, who nodded back then looked down at the table before him. Ginny leaned over to Harry's ear. "This better be worth it." She said in what was clear frustration. Harry understood though. This wasn't just a simple meeting between dating students and their families. This was about his youngest son's new home in a few months, and she didn't want him to miss it.

Five minutes later Harry was walking next to Draco once more. A week ago this village had been covered in white. Now it was clear of snow. "So." Draco asked, they had been walking in total silence. Draco following his steps. All the while formulating what to tell the dark haired man. Would he have to arrest him? Would he just become angry? Well that would be better than being arrested for confessing conspiracy to commit treason.

"Be honest with me. I don't trust you Draco. Even if I forgive you for the past, my trust still doesn't extend to you, not yet anyway. I realize how Lily feels about your son, and I see the way he looks at her. Has looked at her for a few years. For them I will be civil, I will give you a chance to tell me honestly what it is that you have been hiding. The Minister of Magic is your father-in-law now. He's not the most honest man. For all I know you are positioning yourself to gain from it. I know that you didn't have a part in Kingsley's death. I know Virgil Greengrass didn't either. We have the sole person responsible. Yet the situation we are in is due entirely because of Kingsley's death."

Harry stopped talking for a moment. Draco was gauging how he would react to whatever it was Draco would tell him. "Look, like I said before, one of my best Aurors decided that this package, that you and this package were important enough to mention before he died. They were his dying words. Tell me the truth, if not for me, for our children." There, he did it. Using Scorpius and Lily as leverage. Well he was both a lawman and politician now. It was fitting, wasn't it. He felt dirty for doing it, yet it was undeniably true that they needed to be honest for their children's relationship. Even at this very moment, Albus and Scorpius were looking for a flat to share.

Draco meanwhile had already decided that truth is the best option. He had before they met everyone in the Three Broomsticks. Yet he was still stuck on where to start. How to start. Maybe his reasons for wanting Virgil not only removed from power, but locked away would make Harry understand. "Harry, what I about to tell you, I haven't told anyone. Only Stori and I know." Not here, not in a street crowded with witches and wizards. "Where can we talk? Somewhere you know is secure."

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Harry said it without really think about it. George would be with Angelina in London since both his children had graduated. Ron and Hermione would then be able to watch the game and see their kids, just like every Saturday.

Harry pushed open the door to the shop. Students had the place filled, and Zonko's across the street was in the same state. Each had die hard followers. "Uncle Harry!" Hugo's voice called looking down form a balcony with Molly and Lucy, Charlies twin daughters both Gryffindor fourth years. Hugo, a fifth year like Lily, was in a Ravenclaw sweater and scarf. It always amused Ron how competitive Hugo and Rose got with him over house games.

"Did someone say Harry?" Ron asked then suddenly stood on the counter, overlooking the throngs of students. Searching for his best friend as if they hadn't seen one another for a month, never mind they had just sat together for a two hour match. "Look left Dad!" Hugo called and Ron turned spotting Harry, then Draco, causing his smile to fall slightly.

Draco walked over to Ron following Harry. "Malfoy." Ron said with a curt nod. "Ron." Draco said in reply. "Harry!" Hermione said coming from a back room and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Draco then quickly into the store, obviously looking for blonde or red hair. "You two ditch?" She smiled looking back at them. "In a manner of speaking." Harry said looking at Hermione. What ever she read from that her entire demeanor changed. Then as if by on cue Ron's did as well, as he read his wife then best friend. "Back room is free." Ron said. "Hu, Moll, Luce! On deck!" Ron shouted at the kids and they ran down the stairs from the second floor landing to take over running the shop.

"Come on." Ron said looking at Harry. Draco followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione into a back room. Hermione and Ron made to leave, but Draco had a sudden thought. "No, stay." He said. If he was going to do this, having these three people hear it was best. They worked as a team, and Draco needed a team right now. Percy was a business partner, and while he promised to protect Draco if anything came out it was not the same as having Harry Potter with Ron and Hermione Weasley on your side. But first he would have to get them there. "You should here this as well."

Hermione closed and put a silencing charm on the door. Ron sat on a crate and Hermione leaned on back on it next to him. Harry motioned for Draco to sit on another crate, before he leaned on one facing the blonde man. Draco looked straight at Harry, with perhaps his most serious expression. "What I am going to say is something I haven't told another person. I will get to the package, but it's part of a much larger story. One that you need to understand first." Harry nodded, and looking to Ron and Hermione they each gave a nod for Draco to begin.

"Stori and I became close after the war. Their family was considered to be acceptable by my parents. Father and Mother escaped Azkaban thanks to you." He nodded to Hermione and Harry. "Father and Virgil knew one another since they were very little. The Greengrass family was a normal part of my childhood along with the rest of the old families. As such I was already familiar with them after the war. We didn't have many friends, most of them hanged or imprisoned for life. Virgil, ever the politician saw that we were still free and of considerable wealth so he had dinners with our families and others. At these, Stori and I started talking and eventually we got together."

"Look as much as I like listening to the story of your love life, which I don't by the way, what is the point?" Ron asked. As an Auror, as a father, and as Ron, he never had much patients. "If you let me tell you the story you will understand." Draco said shortly.

"Now, I was only eighteen at the time we started dating, she was sixteen. That age difference made us work. She was younger, kinder, sweeter. She could see more in me than others. Her parents had pulled her out of school for her fifth year. They pretended she was sick. Much in the same way you faked Spattergroit, Ron. She never experienced the Carrow's treatment of students." Draco took a deep breath. "We fell in love the first second we kissed, For the first time I knew that whatever came, I would spend my life with her. By the end of summer after the war, she and I had... consimated... our relationship."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Draco ignored it and continued. "A week before she was to return to school she missed a date with me. Didn't show. She was supposed to floo straight into the restaurant, but never did. I waited for hours until they closed, before I showed up at her parent's home. They said she wasn't feeling well and couldn't talk to me." Draco's voice began to shake. "I-I went up to her room, after her parent's had gone to sleep. I found her crying on her bed." He took a deep, ragged breath. "She let me in and co-collapsed into m-me." Their was anger their now. "I held her as she cried. She told me, she told me, she had been pregnant. Her father found the test she took and the one after that to confirm it." His voice was low, a harsh whisper. "He made her abort our child. She was sixteen and didn't have a say. It was his decision. No daughter of his would have a child underage, and out of wedlock. He told me she was ill. He didn't have the guts to tell me he killed our child."

To be continued...


End file.
